Super Smash Brotherhood
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: Their goal, unknown. Their methods, merciless. The mysterious Brotherhood of Supremacy is a very real and very dangerous threat to the multi-verse. Can the Super Smash Bros. stop them? Or is all lost?
1. A Smashing Beginning

Super Smash Brotherhood

Hello and welcome dear readers. After a long hiatus, it is finally time to introduce to all of you, a story that has been drafted, checked, and collecting dust in the recesses of my computer files and my mind.

**Super Smash Brotherhood**

To all of you who have waited patiently for this story my most sincere apologies for the wait. To those of you who may be reading my stories for the first time you are in for a treat.

Speaking of old fans, it is fair to warn you. This story, though largely staying true to my style of writing (I'd hope so), will take a darker turn of events than previous stories. There are parts you will most definitely think 'Nintendogeek01 are you out of your mind!?!' and there are parts you will find shocking and stupefying, and parts you most likely will get mad at me for. But whatever you read is how it was intended to be written.

Any resemblance to any other multi-crossover stories that other authors on have written, are entirely coincidental. This story has been planned for months and years by now and as such is an original idea (as original as fan fiction can get anyways).

Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over any characters or other themes in this story, save for original characters and themes by myself.

…**A Smashing Beginning…**

At first the area is completely dark, but shortly a bright spotlight flickered on and revealed a giant, floating, right-handed glove with a bow-tie at its wrist beneath its palm. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Smash Dimension!" Master Hand's voice echoed. "We have come a long way, bearing witness to the struggles, trials and tribulations of our competitors here at the Smash Tournament! And now we shall see our finalists trade fists of fury… for this week's tournament champion!!!"

"Yeeeeeah!"

"So cool!"

"Hooooooraaaaaaaayyy!!"

After the audience roars began to die down, light illuminated the arena stage, floating in mid-air in full view of a stadium audience.

"Our first finalist, a veteran to the Smash Brothers ever since the rise of the Alliance, ace soldier and operative, give your attention and salutes to Solid Snake!" Master Hand gestured to one side of the arena, where Solid Snake, in his body-armored suit, five o'clock shadow, and holstered weaponry stood doing stretches.

"Show time." Snake said.

"Snake shall face off against one of the Smash Brother's newest members, you may know him as, the blue blur, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Master Hand gestured to the bipedal, sneaker-wearing blue hedgehog that we all know, break-dancing and eventually ending with him laying on his side.

"Come on, this'll be a piece of cake." Sonic taunted.

"Don't count on it blue boy." Snake said as he finished his stretches and stood ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Solid Snake won the off-stage coin toss and as such the final battle-ground shall be… debris!" The arena, save for the outer-ring that Snake and Sonic were waiting on fell into the abyss below the arena, and soon a new battle-field levitated into the outer-ring to occupy the vacant space. A city that had been nearly bombed to oblivion would be the best way to describe this battle-field, with torn concrete ground, ruined remnants of buildings, and one two story building that looked ready to collapse.

"3…" Master Hand began to count. Sonic crouched low, ready to burst forward.

"2…" Snake pulled out a few round objects and clutched them in his hand.

"1…" Both opponents glared at each other.

"Fight!"

"Woohoo!" Sonic burst forward, zooming towards Snake.

"Hm." Snake tossed the round balls at the ground ahead of him, creating a large smoke screen upon hitting the ground. Soon both opponents disappeared into the smoke.

"Hey we can't see what's going on! What will happen in there?" Master Hand asked.

BAM SMACK POW

"Ungh!" Sonic came flying out of the smoke, into the side of the two story building.

"Ha!" Snake rushed forward and nearly stomped his foot on Sonic's head had Sonic not rolled under Snake in time. Snake swept his leg to try and hit Sonic, instead Sonic flipped over him and landed against the wall of the building.

"Too slow!" Sonic then began wall jumping to each of the ruined walls around the arena until he tackled Snake from behind.

"Oomph!" Before Snake could react Sonic grabbed him, jumped into the air while spinning like a ball.

"Ha!" He then hurled Snake towards the edge of the arena. "Ha ha!"

KABOOM

"Whoa!" Sonic was then blown away by an explosion from a grenade that was left at his feet.

"Close but no cigar." Snake managed to stop himself from sliding off the edge of the arena, pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a single rocket at Sonic.

"That can't catch me." Sonic landed and quickly began running from the rocket, which to his surprise began following him. "Huh? Whoa!" Sonic turned a corner and eventually lost the rocket. "Hey where'd you go?" Sonic looked around not finding Snake anywhere in sight.

BAM

"Whoa!" A sniper bullet narrowly whizzed over Sonic's head.

"Damn." Snake cursed.

"There eh?" Sonic immediately zipped towards the two story building, just as he went in, Snake jumped out the window.

"A bit simple-minded today huh Sonic?" Snake pulled out a switch and pressed the button on it.

KABOOM

"Whoa! Snake just destroyed the building! But what of Sonic!?" Master Hand asked.

"Kiyah!" Sonic hurtled from the rubble and rammed into Snake, curled into a ball.

"Umph!" Sonic was then in the air and hurtled himself at Snake once again, this time Snake blocked him with his arm and grabbed his leg. Snake slammed Sonic into the ground and had a fist drawn back ready to bring it down on Sonic.

"Ha!" Sonic pulled his foot out of Snake's grip and performed a sweep kick that knocked Snake into the air, followed by Sonic curling into a ball and jumping straight up into Snake's abdomen.

"Gah!" Snake was knocked a fair ways back. "Now."

KABOOM

"Yeow! Hot hot hot!" Sonic's foot exploded from the underside and badly burnt his foot.

"Hrah!" Snake ran back and landed a flying kick that sent Sonic flying back towards the edge of the arena.

"…" Sonic immediately curled into a ball, and once he landed, he zipped back towards Snake and rammed him. This time Snake blocked Sonic and skid backwards with him a few feet before they broke off. "Here we go."

"Heh." The two lunged back at each other began a fast exchange of close-quarters combat. Sonic's swift attacks were going toe-to-toe with Snake's superior skill in close combat, beating each other, dodging, blocking, and countering. Snake finally broke off and threw a grenade at Sonic.

"Not this time!" Sonic quickly did a flip-kick and kicked the grenade back at Snake.

KABOOM

"Bested by his own grenade? No wait! Something's coming out of the smoke!" Master Hand announced to the roaring audience. Snake was clinging to a sky camera that was taking off while he held over his shoulder a small rocket launcher.

"Last chance…" Snake released his grip on the camera, and aimed the rocket launcher as he fell back down towards Sonic.

"Hmmmm…" Sonic curled up and rolled in place for several seconds as Snake fell closer and closer to the ground. "Ready… GO!" Sonic hurled himself towards Snake right as Snake fired the rocket launcher.

KABOOM

Several minutes later the crowd was sitting in anticipation. "Hey why'd the lights go off!?"

"Who won!?"

"Snake! Snake! Snaaaaaaaaaake!"

"Sorry to turn the lights off dear audience…" Master Hand said as the spotlight revealed his presence once again. "The winner of this battle is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The spot-light shined on a single floating podium, glistening in the light.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!!!" Master Hand announced.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic taunted on the podium as he gave a thumbs up to the audience.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!"

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

"You the man!"

"Let us all give a round of applause for all of our Super Smash Brothers!!!" Master Hand declared as the lights all illuminated on the stage to reveal the entire line-up of the Smash Bros., all lined up and applauding, some more begrudgingly than others. "And a special congratulations to Sonic the Hedgehog, for a spectacular performance during this tournament!" Master Hand congratulated.

"Thank you all for coming, the tournament shall once again re-open in two weeks! Your participation is once again appreciated! Good night!" Master Hand blared to the audience.

-

"Ah… nothing like the week in between tournaments." Master Hand sighed, resting on his giant cushion relaxing. It was a few days after the last tournament, and Master Hand was taking some well deserved rest and relaxation. "… that's odd, this is usually when Crazy comes in and…"

"LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A left-handed glove then came flying into the room, throwing himself into the wall, and making a loud thud.

"I knew it…" Master Hand sighed.

"Hey bro! What're we doing today!? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Crazy Hand badgered as he flew around Master Hand.

"Crazy… I have a few hours before I have to call the remaining smashers to plan next week's tournament, and you're still here badgering me…" Master Hand sighed.

"Yeah yeah… wait, REMAINING SMASHERS!?!" Crazy Hand suddenly flew into a panic. "Oh why couldn't it have been me!? Whyyyyy!?! They were too young!! Well okay some of them aren't that young… but WHYYYYYYYY!?!"

"CRAZY!!!" Master Hand then slapped his brother. "In case you've forgotten, Mario, went with Luigi, Diddy, DK, Link, Peach, and T. Link on a vacation cruise… they're not dead…" Master Hand told Crazy.

"Oh… why didn't they invite me…?" Crazy asked with his most pathetic voice.

"I almost wish they did…" Master Hand sighed.

-

Somewhere in the Great Ocean, Mario and friends were all on board a pleasant cruise. "Ah…" Mario sighed. He was resting on a lawn chair, placed comfortably on the deck of a really large ship. Mario was in his usual attire, save for his normal red shirt being replaced by a red t-shirt, sunglasses, and a light blue jacket with shine sprites on the pattern.

"I-a have to-a say Mario, this-a was a good idea." Luigi said, wearing his usual attire, replaced with the t-shirt and added to by the same sunglasses and jacket. "No-a planning tournaments-a, no-a random hiking trips from-a Nana and-a Popo… just-a relaxation-a…"

"Mm-hm… it's-a good to-a get away every once-a in a while-a…" Mario replied.

"I can't believe they made a ship this big…" T. Link was leaning over the port side of the ship close to where Mario and Luigi were relaxing. The ship itself was put together with several wooden planks like ships from several years back. But it was nonetheless large enough to carry a large crowd of people, and its steam-driven paddle engine kept the ship moving

"…I can't believe this is what happens to Hyrule…" Link was in his blue tunic, weeping over the same side as T. Link. "Trapped underneath an ocean…" Link whined.

"Don't worry… probably one of those… alternate future things Master Hand was talking about…" T. Link said, trying to cheer Link up.

"…But alternate futures stem from the same past don't they…?" Link replied, even more depressed than before.

"… well I've got nothing… I'll go take a look below deck." T. Link then walked off.

"Oo oo ah?" Diddy asked T. Link, coming up behind him.

"I hear that bunches of smaller ships are actually below deck!" T. Link said excitedly.

"Hmmmm…" DK was looking at a puck and the shuffleboard in front of him curiously.

"Shuffleboard isn't that hard of a sport DK…" A man in a jacket and rainbow colored tie told him.

"Hmm…" DK grunted at Ron Host before he turned back to the board.

"Um… I'm flattered, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now…" Peach said, she was in a lighter pink dress than usual and had a umbrella with her.

"Oh…" The man she was talking to was somewhat tall, with a large blue jacket, a long face, and a goatee. He walked off looking a bit depressed.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh!" Peach turned around and was a bit surprised to find a dark-skinned man with a beak and wings flying behind her. "You're… one of those Rito postmen right?"

"Yes, miss. Perchance are the Smash Bros. on this ship?" The postman asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Peach asked, a little confused and surprised.

"I was given a letter to give to anyone from the Smash Bros." The postman replied.

"Well, I can take it I suppose… I'm part of them after all." She said with a smile.

"Wonderful, here you go." The postman then gave Peach a dark colored envelope before flying off.

"Hmmm…" Peach opened the envelope and took a look at the letter for a bit. After a few seconds she gasped and quickly closed the letter. _"What… what could this mean?" _She wondered, gripping her umbrella tightly.

SMACK

"Ah!" Peach gasped when a black puck suddenly hit her umbrella and knocked it out of her hand.

"Mama-mia! DK! That's-a not how you play-a shuffle board-a!" Mario yelled.

"Sorry…" DK muttered with a sheepish grin.

"…" Peach shook off the surprise and continued to look out to sea with a nervous look in her eyes.

-

"Aaaaaaaaahhh…" The next morning, DK was the only one out on deck that early in the morning. He looked out at the ocean from the starboard side of the ship. "Hmmmm…aaaaaaaawwww…" DK yawned and took a big stretch with his right arm high up in the air.

BAM

"… hm?" DK casually looked at the palm of his right hand, and right there resting in his hand was a bullet bill. "Huh?" DK looked out at sea and slowly but surely saw bullet bill after bullet bill flying at the boat. "Aaaaaoooooo!" DK quickly took the bullet bill he accidentally caught and hurled it at one of the bullet bills.

KABOOM

"Mama-mia… what's-a going on-a this morning-a?" Luigi came out of his cabin followed slowly by Mario. "Mama-mia!!! Mario!!!" Luigi immediately darted back into his cabin upon seeing the bullet bills flying at the ship.

"Whoa!" Quick on the uptake, Mario jumped towards the starboard side of the ship and prepared a bunch of fireballs in his hands. "Hiyah! Ha ha!" Mario began hurling fireball after fireball at the bullet bills.

"Oh!" DK had his coconut cannon in hand and was blasting away at each bullet bill.

"What's the commotion?" Link asked as he came to the deck with T. Link and Diddy.

"Look!" T. Link shouted.

"Ah! What are we standing here for let's go!" Link pulled out his bow and arrow and began shooting down bullet bills with Mario and DK.

"Ah ah ah!" Diddy and T. Link were quick to join as they continued defending the ship from the bullet bills.

"What's going on?"

"Ah! We're under attack!" Other cruise ship guests soon clambered about, as if trying to hide from the bullet bills that were flying straight at them.

"Where are these coming from?" T. Link asked, still shooting them down as they came.

"I don't know but we can't keep this up forever!" Link yelled back.

"DK! Throw-a me!" Mario held his yellow cape in one hand and held out the other hand to DK.

"Hm? Oh! Okay!" DK grabbed Mario's free hand and began spinning around and around before he released Mario, spinning through the air towards the bullet bills.

"Wahaaaaaaa!!!" Mario managed to deflect most of the bullet bills and hover back up to above the ship's dock with the aid of his cape until he safely landed back on the starboard side. "Phew-a…"

"Hey they're slowing down!" T. Link shouted.

"Whew…" Diddy sighed.

"Wait something's coming into view." Link said. True to his words, something that appeared to be a ship was approaching, and fast.

"Is it over-a?" Luigi asked, peeking back out from his cabin.

"Oh no… I don't-a think it is-a…" Mario said.

"What's going on?"

"I'm outta here!"

"Noooo… my vacation's ruined…" Ron Host groaned.

"Mario, is-a that-a what I-a think it is-a?" Luigi asked as the ship turned its port side towards the ship.

"Yes-a, I told you about-a this-a ship haven't I-a?" Mario asked. The ship that they were talking about was a large, metallic ship. The most outstanding feature about this ship though was the bow, which had a very large axe-blade with eyes on the side looking at the cruise ship.

"Eh?" Diddy looked at Mario.

"Yes-a, I've-a seen this ship before-a…" Mario sighed.

"Long time no smell Mario!" The smashers looked at the blade ship and found five silhouettes looking at them. All five of them were robotic in appearance, with spikes on top of their heads, and tube-shaped mouths, but all five of them varied in different ways.

The red one in the center with a shield and one-handed axe struck a pose. "We fight for evil!"

The shorter black one with shades and axe blades on his arms and legs also posed. "We live for disorder!"

The pink one with a pink orb at the tip of her pole-axe posed. "We struggle for chaos!"

The taller green one with an electric orb at the tip of his pole-axe posed. "We like what we do!"

The yellow, large, and bulky one with the largest axe finally posed. "We are…"

"The Axem Rangers M!!!" A bunch of smoke clouds behind them exploded, matching their respective colors.

"…" This was met with a bunch of blank stares.

"Mario! Don't think we've forgotten about what you did to us!" Axem red shouted, pointing his axe at Mario.

"Wait a minute-a… you look-a different-a somehow-a." Mario noticed that all of the Axem rangers had a lot more proportionate limbs, and overall a more sleek look. Another difference from the Axem Rangers Mario remembered was that they all had a large white "M" on their right chest.

"You like? We got upgrades!" Axem black yelled.

"Yeah! Hooking up with our ne…" Yellow began to say before Green jammed him in the stomach.

"Shut-up you lummox!" Green yelled.

"Oh…" Yellow groaned.

"What did he just say?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" Pink yelled.

"Now… as we were saying… it's time for payback Mario!" Red yelled.

"Wait-a! Why-a out of-a the blue like-a this-a?" Mario asked, trying to stall for time.

"Yeah you could've waited until he was alone and you out-numbered him!" T. Link yelled.

"That's-a not-a helping…" Luigi muttered.

"Ah oo oo oo ah!" Diddy chattered.

"Yeah, Peach and I-a battled them-a before-a." Mario said.

"… huh? Peach?" DK looked around.

"Hey he's right, where is Peach?" T. Link asked.

"I'm sure you remember the breaker beam right Mario?" Axem Red asked. A metallic, dome head appeared out of the top of the Blade. Its red eyes looked at the ship, and its mouth opened up, showing that energy was gathering in its mouth. "At the count of ten you're going down with the ship!" Red threatened.

"Oh no-a!" Mario gasped.

"1…"

"Stop him!" Diddy yelled angrily.

"2…"

"Can we stop that?" Link asked.

"3…"

"Nuh-uh…" DK shook his head.

"Ah what the heck… 10! Say good-night!"

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAA!!!"

…**Notes…**

Starts off with a bit of a bang eh? Read and review and the next chapter will come soon.


	2. Tides of Battle

Super Smash Brotherhood

When we last left off, a small group of Smashers had taken a cruise vacation on the Great Ocean, during the course of which, Peach receives a mysterious letter. The next morning the ship is attacked by upgraded versions of Mario's old enemies, the Axem Rangers M.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over any characters or other themes in this story, save for original characters and themes by myself.

…**Tides of Battle…**

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAA!!!" Luigi shouted as the charging beam of energy glowed even brighter.

"Ha ha ha ha! We win!" Red declared.

"Hey can we get something to eat afterward?" Yellow asked.

"Is food all you think about?!" Green asked angrily.

SHING

"Whoa! Red we've got trouble!" Black shouted.

"Huh? NOOOO!!!"

"What was that!?" Link asked.

"You tell-a me." Mario responded, equally surprised. A crescent wave of blue light sliced through the metallic head that was charging up the breaker beam. Soon the entire Blade began to shake in the water.

"No the breaker beam's energy is backing up into the Blade! My make-up's going to be ruined!!!" Pink cried.

"No waaaaaaaay!!!"

"Get down!" DK yelled as the Smashers ducked.

KAAAABOOOOMMM

"Guuuuuuaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The Axem Rangers M flew up into the air before they, along with the remains of the Blade, came crashing back down into the water.

"I don't know how that happened but, hey works for me." T. Link said.

"Hey! Who that?" Diddy yelped, pointing towards the floating debris of the Blade.

"Ugh… whoever did that is dead meat…" Red clambered onto the biggest remains the Blade, the axe head itself, and looked around.

"…" DK, Mario, Link, and Luigi just stared at the lone figure standing on the surface of the water in awe, jaws dropped wide.

"Who is that?" T. Link asked. The figure they were staring at was clad, head to toe in dark ebon armor, with a long red cape flowing behind him, and a long, gleaming sword held in his right hand.

"No way, Roy defeated you!" Link shouted, pointing a finger at the figure.

"It has been a long time Smashers… I trust you are doing well?" The Black Knight asked, a cold voice echoing through his helmet.

"Did that guy just destroy our ship?" Pink asked.

"Who?" Diddy asked, pointing at the Black Knight.

"DK, could-a you explain-a to Diddy?" Mario asked.

"Yeah…" DK agreed, before turning to talk to Diddy and T. Link.

"It must be him… Yellow! Take him out!" Red ordered.

"You've got it!" Yellow picked up his massive axe, hovered just above the surface of the water and flew at the Black Knight. "HRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Yellow brought his axe down on top of the Black Knight, the force of the swing and slam sending a tremendous pillar of water up into the air.

"Whoa! He's a lot-a stronger than-a he used to be-a…" Mario grimaced, shielding his face from the spray.

"Never mind that." Link said. "Look! I don't think tall, dark, and mysterious has softened up either."

"Pathetic." The Black Knight stood where he was, holding the giant axe by its blade in a single hand.

"Hrrrrrrnnnggghhh…" Yellow on the other hand, was struggling desperately to get his axe out of the Black Knight's hand.

SHING

In the next moment, the Black Knight was behind Yellow, the only difference was, Yellow's axe head had been removed from the rest of the axe. "Ah!" Yellow gasped.

"I'm not here to fight anyone. I suggest you stand aside like a good bystander." The Black Knight threatened as he sheathed his sword and looked up at the Smashers. Yellow just drifted backwards slowly, clearly beaten.

"How'd he do that?" Black asked, just as surprised as his fellow Rangers.

"Okay so I get how you guys know him, but how's he floating on the water?" T. Link asked.

"What-a do you want-a from us-a?" Mario asked from the ship.

"I received an enchantment for walking on water earlier, to answer the little one's question…" The Black Knight said. "And I merely came out of… curiosity. I had heard the Son of Gawain was among you." He continued.

"Huh?" DK and Diddy asked confused.

"… do you mean Ike?" Link asked.

"I take it he's not here at present… it matters little." The Black Knight turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! You can't honestly be saying you came here, destroyed a ship, and inadvertently saved our lives just to ask that question can you?" Link asked annoyed.

"…" The Black Knight paused for a moment. "Smashers, you'd do well to be weary of the master of these pathetic machines."

"What!?" Red immediately got aggressive. "Okay spill it tin head! How do you know about the Brotherhood of Supremacy!?" Red demanded.

"Is that what you call it?" The Black Knight asked.

"Brotherhood of-a Supremacy-a?" Luigi asked.

"Doh!" Red immediately covered his mouth.

"In any case Smashers, you should be weary, after all… one of your number is already in danger of falling before them." The Black Knight added before he walked away.

"Wait! What-a!?" Mario yelled, only for the Black Knight to keep walking away. "Do you mean-a Peach?!"

"I'll be taking my leave." The Black Knight said.

"He must-a be talking about-a Peach!" Mario cringed.

"Are we just going to let him leave?" Green asked.

"Grrr… we came here for the Smashers and that's what we're going to do." Red answered.

"We can't let him just leave…" Link said, reaching for his sword, his boots shining before being replaced by his hover boots.

"Eh?" Luigi looked at Link.

"Cover me!" With little warning Link jumped over the edge of the ship down towards the water.

"Hey the guy in the tunic's making a break for it!" Black yelled. The jets on his feet and back fired up before he rocketed at Link. "I'll slice ya!"

"Ha ha!" Diddy dropped from above and timed it just right to where he latched right onto Black's face.

"Hey no hitchhikers!" Black lost control of his steering and flew off to the side. Link landed safely on the water surface thanks to his hover boots and he began running after the Black Knight.

"Don't let him… huh?"

"HA!"

CLANG

Mario's hammer met with Red's shield and the two quickly began fighting with each other. "Yellow! Snap out of it and catch the elf guy!" Red yelled in between axe swings and blocks.

"Sniffle… alright…" Yellow hoisted himself up and prepared to charge at Link.

SLAM

"Rah!" DK planted a fist right into Yellow's cheek and caused him to fall into the water, just as DK safely landed on some debris.

"I'll hit him with electricity…" Green's lightning orb began charging up when.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

CRASH

Luigi came rocketing into Green's side, keeping him from aiming his attack properly. "Hm?"

"You'll pay for that…" Green threatened.

"Yipe!" Luigi quickly got up and began jumping from debris to debris. "Help-a me!!"

"I'll stop him!" Pink flew in Link's way and charged straight at him.

"Ha!" Link performed a front flip over Pink's head while holding his sword out.

SHING

"Guh!" A large cut appeared on top of Pink's head, causing sparks to fly out from the cut, also causing her to drop her axe into the water.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!!!" The second Link landed he unleashed a spinning slash that left a red, magic trail behind it, slicing clean through Pink's torso several times.

"Nooooo! Pink!" Red yelled.

KABOOM

"Out of my way!" Link then rushed at the Black Knight. "Hiiiiiiiiyaaaah!" Link then did a massive jump towards the Black Knight with his sword ready to land a vertical slash.

"Pathetic…" The Black Knight wheeled around with his sword swinging straight at Link's shield arm.

"GAH!!!"

SPLOOSH

"I already told you that I wasn't here to fight." The Black Knight said as he looked at the bubbles from where he sent Link rocketing below the water's surface.

"Hang on Link!" T. Link pulled out his gigantic Deku leaf and leaped from the edge of the ship towards some of the debris closest to the Black Knight.

"…hm?"

CLINK

A metal hook with a chain attached to it came out from the water and lodged itself into the shoulder-plate of the Black Knight's armor.

"Ha!" Link came out of the water where he performed a spinning slash right on the Black Knight's backside, before kicking off of his back, and tucking his hookshot safely away. "You won't get away that easily." Link said, taking a more proper battle stance.

"I see." The Black Knight said, turning back to face Link. "But I wonder." The Black Knight advanced slowly towards Link with his sword at the ready.

"Ha!" Link took the first move and rushed in at the Black Knight. Soon Link was on the offensive taking number slashes at the Black Knight. The Black Knight parried Link's sword to the side and took a horizontal swing followed by another swing with a spin added to it. Link ducked the first and used his shield to merely be sent skidding backwards by the second swing.

"…" The Black Knight then took a step forward and used the momentum from his previous swing to perform a vertical slash, sending a blue wave of light at Link.

"Hup!" Link jumped to the side just in time to avoid the swing. "Ha!" Link tossed a bomb at the Black Knight in response, who simply took the explosion.

"…" The Black Knight then thrust his sword forward, right as Link was lunging at him.

"Heh." Link used his shield to barely deflect the powerful thrust upward, allowing him a brief opening where he stabbed at the Black Knight's chest several times. "Ha ha ha! Hiyah!"

"Whew… he's doing fine…" T. Link sighed in relief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Luigi was still running and jumping like a mad-man to escape the lightning bolts that Green was firing at him.

"Hold still!"

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

"Hwhoooaaa…" DK and Yellow were locking hands with each other and pushing against each other.

"Yahoo!" Diddy was acrobatically leaping around while firing his peanut popguns at Black, who was constantly lunging at him and slashing at Diddy with his arms or legs.

"Stop messing around with me monkey!" Black shouted.

"Ha!"

"Hiyah!"

SLAM

"I see you haven't lost your touch…" Red growled at Mario as his axe head locked under Mario's hammer head.

"Just-a tell us about-a this-a Brotherhood that the Black-a Knight mentioned…" Mario told Red.

"As if!" Red broke off and jetted backwards before lunging back at Mario, trying to attack him from an aerial stand-point.

"These guys are crazy." Someone from the boat said as a crowd gathered at the edge.

"That's the Smashers for you…" Ron Host whined.

"_Grrrrr… if only my hover boots weren't the only thing of mine that allowed me to stay above water. Rolling behind him isn't an option…"_ Link thought as he continued to dodge and deflect the Black Knight's attacks.

"…" The Black Knight swung vertically, missing Link, then he swung low, Link simply back-flipped away, however the Black Knight did a spin forward and was swinging right for Link's torso.

"Gah!" Link was forced to block with his sword, but the impact was enough to send Link sliding across the surface of the water a great distance.

"… We're finished." The Black Knight said. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Link and held his sword in front of him.

"Hm!"

"Look out!" T. Link called.

"…" The Black Knight took four extremely powerful horizontal slashes at Link, each time Link tried raising his sword or shield to block, but all four times they were deflected forcibly to the side.

"Ah!!!" Link could only gasp in surprise as the Black Knight brought his sword down vertically across Link's torso. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He cried bloody murder when the sword opened a massive gash in Link's body.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" The people watching from the boat responded to this with screams of terror.

"Link!!!" T. Link dived into the water just as Link fell backwards, his blood soon drifting in the water around him.

"Link!!!" Luigi paused to look over at where Link had just fallen.

"MAMA-MIA!!!" Mario turned in shock.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Diddy yelped.

"OOOHH!!!" DK gasped.

"Gotcha!" Black swiped at Diddy. Diddy barely caught wind and flipped over the arm swing, only for Black to kick his foot backwards and send Diddy flying back through the air.

"UGH!!!" DK was then thrown roughly onto the surface of the water before Yellow punched DK hard enough to send him rocketing deeper into the water.

"And stay down!"

"Waaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Luigi was soon electrocuted by Green before he fell to the ground.

"Umph!" Mario was slammed under the chin by Red's shield. He managed to duck an axe swing but didn't react fast enough to dodge a follow up kick.

"You snooze you lose Mario!" Red taunted. "Heh, looks like that guy made our jobs easier after all."

"Now if you'll excuse me…" The Black Knight reached into his pouch and sprinkled powder onto himself before he vanished into thin air, right as T. Link swam up to Link.

"Hang on, we'll help you somehow…"

"Hey! Link!"

"That voice!" T. Link turned to the source of it and found the guy in the blue coat that Peach met earlier. "Linebeck! Over here!" Linebeck brought over his small, steam-powered boat closer to where T. Link and Link, and helped hoist them both onto the ship.

"Ugh… that armored guy did a real number on this… bigger lookalike of you."

"What are you doing here?" T. Link asked.

"I was on this cruise, and I was trying to get away but then I saw you over here, well I figured I still owed you." Linebeck answered.

RING

"Huh?" T. Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a small phone with a Smash bros. emblem on it. "A… text-message… that's what it was called right?" T. Link opened it and looked at the text.

"What's that thing?" Linebeck asked.

"Get those guys on that small ship!" Red ordered. All four of the remaining Axem Rangers M turned to face the ship. "Get that guy that destroyed Pink!"

"Yikes! Linebeck we have to go!" T. Link yelled.

"Go!? Where?"

"Anywhere! We just have to get Li… uh… this guy somewhere safe!" T. Link said, pointing at Link. _"No time to explain to Linebeck why a bigger version of me also has the same name."_

"Ah! Good point!" Linebeck rushed into the engine room of his ship, soon the ship's paddle engine started rotating as the ship started sailing away from the scene.

"I'll ge-WHOA!" Before Yellow could fly away he was pulled underwater before both him and DK came crashing out from under water. "Oomph!" DK landed a solid uppercut under Yellow's chin.

"Ah-ha!" Diddy leaped onto Black's back and started beating on the sides of his head.

"Get off you monkey! Umph!" Diddy back-flipped off of Black while tossing an orange at him. "Huh?"

KABOOM

"I'll nail that ship from here!" Green charged up electricity in that orb on his axe when suddenly Luigi burst out of the water in front of him.

"Yaaaaaahooo!!!" Luigi did a spinning attack that hit Green multiple times before he kicked him away. "Y-y-you w-won't-a g-g-g-get-a Link…" Luigi said, his knees shaking terribly as he stood on some debris.

"Umph!"

"What!? I thought you took care of those… whoa!" Red narrowly ducked a horizontal hammer swing from Mario, only for Mario to quickly follow up with a vertical slam onto Red's chrome dome. "DOH!"

"_Looks like-a T. Link got that-a text message-a." _Mario thought with relief.

"Uuuuuuuuuuggggghhh…" Link groaned painfully.

"Whoa take it easy, here drink this." T. Link poured some red potion into Link's mouth. Link struggled to gulp it down but nonetheless managed to. "Is it any better?"

"Still hurts like heck…" Link groaned. "I think he just about broke my arms with those swings too…"

"Yikes, you definitely need some rest then." T. Link said. "Don't worry, the other guys can take those Axe guys no problem." T. Link said.

"It's not… them I'm worried… augh… about…" Link grunted. "I just… can't believe… I let him get… away… I'm worried about where Peach disappeared to…"

"We'll find her!" T. Link said. "The guys will clean up back there, and then we'll find Peach." T. Link said with confidence as the S.S. Linebeck sailed further and further away from the cruise ship.

"Grrrrr… that Black guy really messed things up…" Red growled.

"What!?"

"Not you Black!!!" Red yelled angrily. "Fine, we'll just deal with you clods and then catch up to those two Link guys!" Red threatened as he turned to face Mario again.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!!!" DK pounded on his chest vigorously as he stared at Yellow.

"We'll pound you like a tenderized steak!" Yellow yelled.

"Ah ah ah ah!" Diddy chattered angrily as he drew his popguns once again.

"Hey-a Red!" Mario called out.

"What do you want Mario?" Red asked angrily, taking a battle stance.

"I-a still want to-a know about-a this-a Brotherhood of Supremacy you mentioned-a…" Mario said.

"Ha! No way! Even if by some miracle you turned me into scrap parts I won't spill it! Besides, you won't be around long enough to make any use of what I know. Heh heh heh." Red chuckled.

"Hm." Mario gripped his hammer a bit more tightly and eyed all of the Axem Rangers.

"Gulp…" Luigi shook nervously.

"Come on! You guys can take those tin cans out!"

"Sink 'em!"

"Take them out! My vacation depends on it!" Ron Host yelled with a lot of people watching from the ship.

"You guys are definitely going down!" Green taunted.

"Let's tear right through them!" Black shouted.

"Let's-a go guys-a!" Mario shouted as the four remaining Smashers leaped at their opponents, ready to do battle.

…**Notes…**

Just so you know, I've made it a personal goal to try and update this story at least twice a week. Though seeing more than that is definitely within the realm of possibility. Until next update, read and review.


	3. Bringing Down the Axe

Super Smash Brotherhood

In the last chapter, the Black Knight warns the group of Smashers about impending danger from a mysterious Brotherhood of Supremacy. Attempting to get more answers, Link dispatched Axem Pink, and battled the Black Knight only to fall to his sword. While T. Link takes Link to safety the remaining Smashers leap into battle against the remaining Axem Rangers M.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed characters or themes.

…**Bringing down the Axe…**

"Hrrrrah!" DK slammed his fists down on top of Yellow's head.

"Ow… stupid monkey!" Yellow responded with a really strong punch that sent DK flying backwards into the side of the cruise ship.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Luigi went flying through the air wildly towards Green.

"Yawn…" Green simply shot lightning bolts from the orb on his axe and zapped Luigi until he dropped into the water.

"Doh…"

"Well, that was easy." Green said as he prepared to rocket off.

BAM

"Augh!" Diddy jumped at Green's face, kicked off of him, and caused Green to fall back into the water while Diddy went sailing towards Black.

"You're a sitting duck you… monkey!" Black jetted towards Diddy.

"Ah ha!" Diddy did a front flip in mid-air before slamming his fists downward, causing Black to skip across the water and miss Diddy entirely.

"Oof, why you!" Black turned around flew back towards Diddy.

"Ha!"

"Hiyah!"

CLANG

Mario's hammer met with Red's axe while the two eyed each other intently. They immediately broke off and began swinging their weapons at each other. Neither one was successful in making contact with their opponent as they each swung, dodged, blocked, and leaped around.

"Here we go!" Mario swung horizontally, missed but immediately followed up with a spinning swing that forced Red to block with his shield.

"Ha! Is that the best you g-umph!" Mario leaped at Red the moment he let his shield down and planted a kick into Red's face. Mario then followed up with a vertical hammer smash onto Red's head. Unfortunately Red retaliated immediately with a powerful kick to Mario's abdomen. "It's on now plumber!" Red held his axe outward and activated his jets while spinning like a top.

"Hm!" Mario outstretched his hammer and also began spinning in place. Soon the two of them spun towards each other and began clashing together like two spinning tops.

"Hrah hrah! Hoooo!" DK was punching Yellow as quickly as possible before finishing with a double palm-slam.

"Oh no you don't!" Before Yellow went skidding back from the palm slam he grabbed DK's wrists and while dragging DK with him he hurled DK into the air. "You're mine!" Yellow then flew straight upwards towards DK.

"Hrrrrrrrrrr…" DK began winding up a punch in mid-air and right as Yellow threw his fist forward, DK threw his own punch that collided with Yellow's fist. DK then used a massive left hand to grab onto Yellow while using his right hand to punch Yellow's face. Yellow was also using one hand to hold DK and the other hand to rapidly punch DK while the two fell to the sea-water below.

SPLASH

"Ha ha ha!" Diddy was flying around with his barrel jet-packs while shooting Black with his peanut popguns.

"Ow ouch ow! What kind of peanuts are these!?" Black was getting really frustrated as he continued to chase Diddy. "Oh that does it… FULL SPEED!" Black's jets released a loud whirring sound before he rocketed towards Diddy.

"Eh? Whoa!" Black dashed past Diddy, soon one of Diddy's barrels fell apart, sliced into multiple pieces and Diddy began swerving through the air uncontrollably. "Ah ah ah ah!"

"Gotcha now!" Black swung his bladed leg to hit Diddy. Diddy luckily swerved out of the way, but that didn't stop Black from making a kick straight downward that blasted Diddy towards the water.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

SPLASH

"Hold still!" Green was chasing Luigi, who was jumping from ship debris to ship debris in an attempt to flee.

"Help-a me!" Luigi yelled.

"Try dodging this!" Green shot multiple orbs of lightning into the air, soon they began rocketing after Luigi one after another.

"Whoa whoa! Yipe!" Luigi was now trying to dodge orbs all the more desperately.

BZAP

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Unfortunately he failed to take notice of Green charging up a lightning bolt for a direct attack.

"Heh heh, sucker." Green once again turned around to leave.

"Ha!" At that moment Luigi jumped out of the water and did a mid-air mule kick straight into Green's back.

"Oof!" Green was flying forward a bit before doing a mid-air brake. "You pest!" Green turned around and hurled another lightning bolt at Luigi.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Luigi held his hands up in fear expecting the worst. "Eh?" After a few seconds of nothing happening Luigi looked at his hands glowing with sparks from Green's lightning bolt. "Oh yeah… I-a forgot about-a this-a…" Luigi mused to himself.

"What the…?"

"HA!" Luigi sent an orb of lightning flying at Green.

"Whoa!" Green used his axe to bat the orb back at Luigi, the two soon began playing tennis with the orb.

CLANG CLASH BOOM CLANG

Mario's hammer and Red's axe clashed a number of times before both weapons went flying out of their owner's hands. The two then immediately began throwing punches and kicks at each other. After landing a few quick blows on each other, they jumped backwards and immediately jumped towards each other.

"HAAAA!!!"

BAM

"Doh…" They both successfully planted a solid kick into each other's cheek. Mario landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet while Red landed on his feet. The two resumed glaring at each other.

"Hey-a Red! Who are-a you-a working for-a!?" Mario asked.

"You already know too much just from the name! No way am I telling you anything else!" Red lunged towards Mario at that moment. Mario did a spinning jump forward then did a kick that Red ducked under.

"Ha!" The moment Mario landed behind Red he jumped back towards Red and attempted do an aerial knee thrust. Red used his shield to block the knee thrust before throwing his own punch. Mario caught the fist and threw his own punch right as he landed. The moment Red grabbed Mario's arm, Mario did a flip kick that caught Red's chin.

"Umph!" Mario flipped over top of Red while charging his hands with fire. Red managed to catch a glimpse of this and raised his shield over his head in time to block the fireballs. Mario brought his flaming hands together, landed right behind Red and before Red could turn and raise his shield Mario fired a larger fireball that nailed Red in the torso and sent him flying backwards.

"Waaaaaaahhhh!!!"

"Who's winning!?" Someone on the cruise ship asked.

"Come on guys smash them!"

"Grrrrr…"

"Urrrrgh…" DK and Yellow were arm locked with each other and wrestling, trying to overpower each other. Nearby, Diddy was on the defensive as he kept somersaulting and back-flipping away from Black's swift attacks.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp-a!!!" Luigi was back to running as Green resumed chasing Luigi. Both of them were considerably burnt and singed.

"You'll pay, you green coward!" Green yelled furiously.

"Ah?" Diddy and Luigi soon ended up back to back, caught between their respective opponents.

"Uh-oh…" Luigi uttered out.

"Hmmmm…" While Red was in the water Mario pulled out his Smash Phone and turned the camera on. He first took a picture of DK wrestling with Yellow.

"MARIOOOOOOO!!!" Red burst from the water, wielding his axe once again and more furious than ever.

"Whoa!" Mario side-stepped just in time to avoid an axe-swing. He then back-flipped to avoid a follow-up swing. As red lunged for another swing Mario somersaulted over top of Red while snapping a picture of Green with the Smash phone. Mario immediately had to dive to the side from another attack while taking a picture of Black as he did so.

"HOLD STILL!!!" Red was swinging his axe more furiously than ever and Mario had to continually jump and dodge. Mario managed to upper-cut the broad-side of the axe during a horizontal swing; however Red kicked Mario in the abdomen while activating the jet on the underside of the foot.

"WHOA!!!" Mario went sailing through the air until he violently hit the water.

"Serves you right!" Red yelled.

"Ah ah ah!" Diddy yelled.

"You're-a going to do-a what-a!?" Luigi yelled nervously.

"TIME TO FRY!!!" Green fired a large lightning bolt at Luigi.

"Mama-mia!!!" Luigi used both of his hands to catch the charge in both hands. At that moment Black came lunging forward.

"Die!!!"

"Wahoo!" Diddy pulled out his twin popguns, equipped a spare rocket barrel pack, and somersaulted into the air.

"YIKES!!!" In panic Luigi thrust one of his hands at the lunging black.

BZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRT

"Yoink!" Black was stopped cold before he collapsed to the ground.

"Luigi!" Diddy landed on Luigi's shoulders, then used his feet to grab Luigi by his overalls.

"Eh?"

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Diddy's rocket packs kicked in at that point and the two went hurtling in the air while Diddy fired peanuts at the collapsed Black.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM

"WHOA! BLACK!" Green shouted after seeing the exploding peanuts.

"Now!" Diddy flipped through the air and hurled Luigi at Green.

"H-h-here we goooooo!" Luigi took his other electrically charged hand and performed an upper-cut to Green's head.

SMASH

The powerful uppercut knocked Green's head clean off and left wires and sparks where his neck should have been. Soon, Green's body fell to the water below.

"Grrrrrrr…" Yellow was still wrestling with DK.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Urgh!" Suddenly, explosive peanuts hit Yellow's back from above.

"Ha!" At that moment, DK head-butt yellow under his chin causing Yellow to stumble backwards. "HrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAH! RAH RAH RAH!!!" The next moment DK jumped on top of Yellow, pinning him to the axe blade bow and was pounding on Yellow's head with as much fury as he could muster. "Humph!" DK jumped back.

"Uuuuuuugggghhh…" Yellow staggered to his feet with his head now having really huge dents in it. A few seconds later, Yellow fell back to the ground motionless.

"What!? Oh those useless… whoa!" Red raised his shield just in time to stop a hammer from smashing him over the head.

"Let's-a go!" Mario soon began a flurry of hammer swings that Red was having problems keeping up with, taking a number of blows to both his body and head.

"Rah!" Red swung his axe at Mario at the same time Mario took another hammer swing.

CLANG

Red's axe head went spinning through the air while Red held onto the shaft of his axe. "Uuuuuuuhhhh…" Red looked around him to find the four smashers surrounding him.

"Best-a give it up-a Red." Mario warned him while taking a picture of Red with his phone.

"No way!" Red tossed his shaft to the side and raised his shield into the air. "I'll show you exactly why I am the boss!" Yellow, black, green, and pink rays of light suddenly burst from the water and met at Red's shield. When the glow died down his shield had one of Black's axe blades mounted on it, along with Green's lightning orb and Pink's pink orb embedded near the blade, and strips of yellow's armor lined the shield.

"What?" Diddy looked at the shield curiously.

"Breaker Buster!" A cannon barrel emerged from underneath where Black's axe blade was mounted. "It's not as powerful as the breaker beam, but it's powerful enough to take you clods out!" Red turned fired a purple beam of energy at Luigi.

"WAH!" Luigi barely moved to the side in time. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" However the force of the beam was still enough to blow Luigi forcefully to the side. "MAMA-MIA!!!"

"That sorry excuse for a ship is next!!!" Red turned the cannon towards the ship and began charging it up again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"DK!" Mario did a long-jump towards DK and whipped one end of his cape at DK.

"Okay!" DK grabbed one end of Mario's cape. The two jumped into the air between the cannon barrel and the ship while spreading the yellow cape as widely as possible.

BAM

The purple beam of energy flew forward and struck the cape.

"MAMA-MIA!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOO!!!" The two held onto the cape desperately but were nonetheless carried away as the beam pushed the sturdy cape through the air. It was enough to stop the beam from hitting the ship but the two smashers were sent flying through the air over the other side of the ship.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!!!" Diddy leaped on top of Red's head and began beating on it as hard as he could.

"Get off you stupid monkey!" Red jumped, leaned backwards, and then fired his jets, slamming his back-side, and Diddy, into the debris.

"Umph!" Diddy was stunned by this surprise move. Diddy wouldn't have a lot of time to recover however, as Red was looming over Diddy with the cannon barrel pointed right at Diddy.

"Say goodbye monkey!" Red threatened.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Luigi soon came flying in, head-first, slamming into Red's waist and sending the robot flying off to the side. "Phew, made it-a…"

"Yeah yeah!"

BAM

"WAH!"

"AH!" Both Diddy and Luigi were soon blown away by the purple beam of the Breaker Buster.

"You fools can't win!" Red yelled victoriously.

FWOOM FWOOM

BOOM

"Umph! What the…?" Red turned around to find Mario standing on a distant piece of debris in red overalls, a white hat, white shirt, and his gloves blazing.

"We're not-a finished yet-a! Ha!" Mario began hurling fireballs at Red, who simply raised his shield and blocked each one.

"Ha! Once this baby is done charging I'll blast you!" Red gloated.

"Try this-a!" Mario charged up a far larger fireball than before and sent it rocketing towards Red.

"Easy!" Red leaped into the air, causing the fireball to miss completely. "You're finished!!!" Red yelled hysterically as he aimed the cannon at Mario.

BAM

"Dwah!" The fireball from earlier suddenly came flying into Red's back, sending him sailing towards Mario. "Wha…?" As he went flying, Red managed to get a glimpse of DK holding onto Mario's yellow cape giving a huge grin and a thumb's up. _"When did that monkey get behind…?"_

"Here we gooooooooooooo!!!" Mario took a massive leap, while charging up flame in both hands, towards Red.

"No!" Red once again tried his best to take aim with his Breaker Buster as Mario drew closer and closer.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-YAH!!!" Mario thrust a blazing palm forward right as the Breaker Buster was finished charging.

KABOOM

Mario's powered up firebrand smashed right through the cannon and shield and smashed into Red's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"He did it!" Someone cheered from the cruise ship.

"Yeah!"

"My vacation is saved!" Ron Host cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Diddy and DK cheered.

"Way to go-a Mario!" Luigi cheered.

"Phew-a…" Mario breathed a sigh of relief. Soon the four smashers leaped from debris to debris, before swimming back towards the cruise ship.

-

"Okie-dokie Master Hand. We'll-a be-a coming back-a once we find-a Peach and-a the others-a." Mario said into the phone. It had been two hours since the battle with the Axem Rangers M; Mario had decided it best to call Master Hand while the others rested up.

"Very well Mario, I'll show those pictures you sent to the Senior Smashers and then the others if deemed necessary. Somehow I feel as though we've stumbled into something very dire." Master Hand's voice said from the other end of the line. "Be careful and come back safely."

"Okie-dokie." Mario said before hanging up the phone. Mario sighed as he walked out of the door of his cabin and towards the main deck of the ship.

"What now?" Diddy asked once Mario arrived.

"We have-a to find-a Peach then we will-a return to the Smash tower-a." Mario answered.

"But-a how will we-a do that-a? T. Link and-a Link went off-a to who knows where-a…" Luigi sighed. "Wah!" It's at that moment a small Rito crash landed into Luigi's backside.

"Whoa! Oops, I'm sorry I'm sorry." The small Rito apologized. "H-h-h-hello. I-I-I have a l-letter for a m-m-m-m-mister M-Mario."

"That-a would be me-a." Mario said as he held his hand out to receive the letter from the quivering postman.

"H-here you g-g-go. S-sorry I'm new a-at th-th-this." The Postman then nervously turned around, transformed his arms into wings and flew off, nearly dropping to the water several times as he flew off.

"Ooooooohhhh…" Luigi moaned dizzily as DK helped him up.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Mario read the letter. "Oh! It's-a from T. Link! He says-a he found out-a where Peach went-a to and he will-a be waiting at-a Cirrade Island-a."

"Where's-a that-a?" Luigi asked.

"Map says… far south from where we are." Ron Host said from nearby. Diddy then walked up and snatched the map from Ron. "Hey! I paid ten bucks for that!"

"Boat?" DK asked.

"We'll just-a use the warp stars-a we brought-a with us-a." Mario said. He immediately turned around and went towards the stern of the ship. The other three smashers shrugged and followed.

Below the deck was a small area that had a little bit of water allowing for small individual ships to float in it. Among the ships were six yellow stars.

"Hm, Luigi could-a you get-a the other one-a?" Mario asked his brother, grabbing one of the two extra warp stars, causing it to shrink down to size, and putting it into his pocket.

"Okie-dokie." Luigi replied, grabbing and tucking away the other spare warp star.

"Let's go!" DK said.

"Mario…" Luigi started as Diddy and DK hopped onto two of the warp stars.

"Yes-a Luigi?" Mario responded.

"Do you think-a this could get-a dangerous-a?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I think it's-a going to be a lot-a more dangerous than-a we might-a think-a…" Mario answered ominously as he hopped onto a warp star.

"Oh no…" Luigi moaned. After gulping he jumped onto the last remaining warp star as more sea water entered the boat and the starboard side opened up, allowing the smashers to exit.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooo!!!" Diddy yelled as the warp stars blasted off into the distance.

…**Notes…**

Just so you know, Cirrade Island is an island I completely made up.

The intro arc is nearly finished. In the meantime, leave a review.


	4. Opening Move

Super Smash Brotherhood

Last chapter, Mario, Luigi, DK, and Diddy battled and eventually defeated the Axem Rangers M. After Mario reported his findings to Master Hand, the four left to rendezvous with T. Link and Link, hoping to find Peach.

Questions still remain. What is the Brotherhood of Supremacy? Where did Peach disappear to and why? And where does the enigmatic Black Knight fit in this picture?

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed characters and themes.

…**Opening Move…**

In the Smash Dimension, a dimension that rests among a large number of other dimensions, there stands the headquarters of the Super Smash Bros. The Smash Tower; outwardly it would appear to be a nice looking, multi-story hotel building. The exterior was nothing to shake a stick at either.

"Hm hm hm hm hm." Entering the main gate and going to the right side of the building, Olimar could be found humming a merry tune and tending to his garden. A garden set aside specifically for his Pikmin. "Hm, the onions are all healthy today." Olimar observed as he looked at the red, yellow, and blue onion shaped plants with flowers on top of them. Three stilt like legs came from three openings in the onions, and soon little pikmin of the corresponding colors came sliding down. "Hello little guys!" Olimar greeted.

"Yahoo!"

"Wah!" The pikmin all jumped up and down to greet Olimar. It was at that moment a blue blur zipped by, caused all of the pikmin to get blown away and collapse to the ground.

"Noooooo!!!" Olimar shouted.

"Waaaaaooooohhh…" Soon all of the collapsed pikmin sank into the ground and little pikmin shaped ghosts drifted into the air.

"Sonic!!! There's a racing track behind the mansion for you to run you know!!!" Olimar shouted with an odd mixture of anger of sadness.

"Whoops, sorry Olimar." Sonic zipped back and shrugged. "What can I say? That track isn't big enough. I think I'll go run across town." Sonic then once again zipped off.

"Ooooooohhh…"

RING

"Oh my Smash phone." Olimar pulled out his Smash Phone and placed it as close to his ear as his helmet would allow. "Hello?"

"Olimar, can you come to the mechanics lab? I need a hand with our latest project. You said you had some ideas for the programming right?" Fox's voice asked.

"Oh I'll be right there!" Olimar hung up the phone and turned to the onions. "I'll be back later guys!" Olimar then ran out of the garden.

-

"Aaaaaaahhh… nice and quiet here…" King Dedede was on the fifteenth floor, snuggling into one of the comfy chairs while waddle dees occasionally brought him treats to munch on. "And not a care in the world…" King Dedede mused to himself.

"…" One of the waddle dees brought King Dedede a piece of paper.

"Hm? Report to holo-training at 4 PM? Awwwww… I'm the king! Why do I have to follow a schedule like this!?"

-

Blue, Lucas, Ness, and Pit were on the thirteenth floor playing video games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl in particular.

"Aw man… why'd we agree to play as our worst characters? I can't play as Mr. Game and Watch…" Blue groaned.

"At least you came in third. You did better than I did." Pit said, always the one to find a silver lining.

"So what about Ness and Lucas?" Blue asked. On screen Ness and Lucas were fighting each other, and rather poorly at that.

"Stop dodging me Ness!" Ness shouted.

"I can't help it Lucas!" Lucas whined.

"Ness you don't have to yell at Lucas." Pit said.

"But Ness is dodging a whole lot." Blue noted.

"Wait which Ness are we talking about?" Pit asked.

"Woo-hoo! I won!" Ness cheered.

"Oh Ness lost…" Pit noted.

"… huh?"

-

On the other side of the tower from Olimar's garden, there was another, beautiful, garden with many flowers and trees planted around the area. Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were running around and playing nearby.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled happily as he tagged Kirby.

"Pyo pyo!" Kirby soon went running after Yoshi.

"Yoshi!"

"Jigglypuff!"

-

On the thirty-fifth floor, the very top floor and where Master Hand held residence, Master Hand was on the phone while his brother floated around aimlessly.

"Very well Mario, I'll show those pictures you sent to the Senior Smashers and then the others if deemed necessary. Somehow I feel as though we've stumbled into something very dire." Master Hand said into the speaker in his room. "Be careful and come back safely." Master Hand said before pressing a button to turn off the speaker.

"What's up bro!?" Crazy Hand asked.

"We must call the Senior Smashers immediately, I'm afraid that a new catastrophe is on the horizon…" Master Hand sighed as he pushed a button on the speaker that blinked a few times after it was pressed.

"Ooooohhh… you said that in a reeeeeal cool-like voice… you should be in a movie!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"… Remind me why you still live here." Master Hand told Crazy.

-

The back yard contained a track and numerous playing fields for a variety of sports. The Tennis court was currently occupied.

"Woo-hoo!" The Ice Climbers jumped up and down cheering after successfully returning a ball to Falco and C. Falcon, neither of whom successfully got the ball.

"Fifteen-forty! Game point!" Samus called from the chair.

"Oh come on ump!" Falco shouted. "That last ball was out of bounds!"

"If you don't like it then just serve and get on with it." Samus scolded Falco.

"Let's just serve it." C. Falcon said as he grabbed a spare tennis ball and went to his side of the court.

"Let's go Nana!" Popo said as he took position.

"Here we go Popo!" Nana responded.

Beep beep beep

"Hm?" Samus noticed her Smash Phone beeping right as C. Falcon served the ball. The ball rocketed towards the Ice Climber's side of the court, bounced once and was out of there.

"Nice shot!" Falco cheered. "You see that ump!" Falco looked up to see Samus' chair deserted.

"Hey where'd she go?" The Ice Climbers asked simultaneously.

"Samus?" C. Falcon looked around confused.

-

"…" Zelda was quietly reading a book to herself in the library on the fourteenth floor when her Smash Phone also beeped. "Hm? What could Master Hand want?" Zelda quietly set the book on the table beside her and walked towards the elevator.

-

"Hrrrrrr… 100…" Wario was in the weight training floor, the thirtieth floor, on the bench press and was lifting heavy weights, Bowser was being his spotter.

"You about done yet? I wanted to hit this before dinner you know." Bowser grunted.

"Not… until… I… top… DK's… record… hrrrrrr… 101…" Wario grunted.

"Grrrrrr…" Bowser growled.

"Give it a rest, he won't get off of that one for a while." Ganondorf said while he was on the only other bench press in the whole gym.

"And you?!" Bowser asked angrily.

"I lost count some time ago." Ganondorf said as he continued pressing.

"Bah forget it! I'm just going to the dumb-bells." Bowser stomped off angrily.

"…" Ike was simply watching all of this from nearby while lifting dumb-bells by himself.

Beep beep beep

"Hm? Here Bowser." Ike just tossed his dumb-bells at Bowser as Ike turned towards the elevator.

"What? UMPH!" Unfortunately Bowser wasn't expecting this and both dumb-bells smacked him in the face.

-

"Geez… you guys just had to be on all of the lower floors didn't you?" Wolf asked, obviously irritated. Samus, Fox, and Zelda were all on the elevator with him, going back up and, according to the lights, stopping at the thirtieth and thirty-third floor.

"What floor were you on?" Zelda asked.

"Thirty-first… and the pup here had to be at basement two didn't you?" Wolf asked irritated.

"You think you're annoyed? While you were up there shooting targets I was busy working with Olimar on our next project." Fox replied, trying to contain his agitation.

"You can come back to it later. Not like you and Olimar have been short on ideas." Samus responded. "The two of you have been building more vehicles and appliances than we can use." She added right when the elevator stopped at the thirtieth floor, opening up to allow Ike to step in.

"So where are the other five?" Ike asked as he stepped in.

"I think Snake, Meta-Knight, and Marth were on the sparring floor with Lucario." Zelda answered. "Link and Mario are on vacation remember?"

"Oh that's right."

"Lucky punks." Wolf muttered.

-

"Okay, give Crazy his medicine, check. Prepare the pictures, check. Now all I have to do is wait." Master Hand mused out loud, Master Hand was currently by himself in the meeting room of the Senior Smashers, also located on the thirty-fifth floor. It wasn't too long before the door opened. Zelda, Ike, Marth, Snake, Fox, Wolf, Meta-Knight, and Samus soon took their respective seats at the long table.

"So why are we here?" Snake was the first to ask.

"Unfortunately, I have what may end up being grave news." Master Hand pushed a button at his pedestal. A white screen scrolled down from the ceiling behind Master Hand as the lights dimmed. "While Mario, Link, Peach, T. Link, Luigi, DK, and Diddy were on vacation in the Great Sea, the ship they were using came under attack."

"Are they alright?" Marth asked.

"Relatively… they were attacked by… these robots that Mario said were upgraded versions of old enemies." The pictures of Axem Yellow wrestling DK, Axem Black, Axem Green, and Axem Red then played in a slide-show on the screen.

"Unusual robots." Fox noted.

"There was also a pink one that Link dispatched according to Mario's report." Master Hand added.

"What of it now? They are dispatched correct? Or is there something else to this?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yes… before defeating these Axem Rangers M, the Black Knight appeared." Master Hand answered.

"What!?" This was enough to make Ike stand up from his seat. "The Black Knight?"

"Yes, the same one that you know Ike." Master Hand answered.

"What was he doing there!?" Ike asked.

"Ike, sit down please." Zelda told Ike. Ike cringed but after taking a deep breath did as he was told.

"The Black Knight mentioned that these Axem Rangers M were sent to attack our friends under the orders of a group called The Brotherhood of Supremacy." Master Hand continued.

"Hm? Brotherhood of Supremacy? The hell is that?" Wolf asked.

"That's just the problem. We have no idea." Master Hand told Wolf.

"They can't be good if they attacked that ship." Said Fox.

"Even more importantly, they may be our enemies if they knew our friends were on that ship." Snake said.

"Agreed." Meta-Knight responded.

"Wait, what about Mario and the rest of them?" Samus asked. "What happened after they beat the Axem Rangers?"

"Right before the attack Peach apparently went missing. T. Link and Link went searching for her and apparently Mario planned to bring the others with him while they search for Peach." Master Hand paused for a bit. "And… Link was, seriously injured by the Black Knight."

"What!?" Zelda gasped, standing up from her seat.

"He's alive and recovering!" Master Hand quickly added. Zelda took a few deep breaths before sitting back down.

"The main problem is that we know next to nothing about this Brotherhood of Supremacy." Snake said. "And we need more info."

"He's right." Ike said. "Would the Black Knight have that info?"

"It's a possibility." Fox said. "But I say we start from the info we do have. Master Hand if you'll let me take those pictures I'll see if I can find any comparisons and figure out who might have built them."

"Very well." Master Hand grabbed a disk and tossed it to Fox, who caught the disk and tucked it into his coat pocket.

"I don't like just sitting here with our tails tucked between our legs, is there anything else we can do to scrounge up more info?" Wolf asked.

"What if we got some outside help?" Samus suggested.

"I like Samus' idea." Marth agreed.

"That could be risky however." Meta-Knight said.

"If we got the help of someone we trusted though it would be worthwhile." Zelda said.

"Before we go any further with this… what about the others?" Snake asked. "If this turns out to be something big the other Smashers will need to know."

"We don't know if it's anything big yet." Wolf said in response.

"I see Snake's point. I think we should at least inform everyone so that we can be ready at a moment's notice." Meta-Knight added in.

"Hmmmmm…" Master Hand floated in place for a moment before finally speaking up. "Very well. Marth, you will gather the remaining Smashers and tell them about what we discussed here, take another copy of the pictures with you." Master Hand tossed Marth another disk. "Fox while you analyze the pictures with Olimar, fill him in. Samus and Snake, stay put. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Right, I'm off." Fox said as he, and the others except for Samus and Snake stood and left. Zelda stopped at the door for a moment and turned to Master Hand.

"Are you sure Link is alright?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Master Hand told her. Zelda sighed and walked out. "Now as for you two, I have a special assignment for you." Master Hand said to Samus and Snake.

"And that is?" Samus asked.

"It actually has something to do with your idea…" Master Hand started.

-

Several minutes later, most of the Smashers were assembled in the meeting room on the sixteenth floor of the tower. The Smashers were all situated in a lecture-hall styled room with Marth in front of a large projector that was constantly showing the pictures of the Axem Rangers M while Marth explained the situation.

"That's everything that we know so far." Marth concluded. "Any questions?" Wario was the first to raise his hand. "Yes?"

"What's the big deal!? So they beat up a few robots? Not like anything else is happening right?!" Wario asked impatiently.

"Yeah! You interrupted my nice break just for this!?" King Dedede asked equally impatiently.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled at both Dedede and Wario.

"What did you say!?" The two heavy-weights yelled in response.

"Guys calm down, maybe it is isolated but we can't be sure." Blue added, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Hmmmm…" Sonic had his feet up on the desk in front of him, rubbing his nose while looking at the pictures intently.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"It's something about those robots… I just can't put my finger on it…" Sonic said. "Wait, robots…"

"Marth!" At that moment Fox came into the lecture hall with Olimar right behind him. "Olimar and I finished with those pictures and…"

"I've got it! Eggman!" Sonic suddenly yelled.

"…" Fox stood there in stunned silence while the lecture hall full of smashers looked over at Sonic.

"You were going to say that weren't you?" Marth asked Fox.

"Yeah…" Fox sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Zelda said from nearby. It's at that time that Zelda's Smash Phone rang, prompting her to answer. "Master Hand?"

"Eggman?" Falco asked.

"The fat scientist from your world?" Ness asked Sonic.

"Yeah! Those guys look similar to some of Eggman's robots I've fought before, like that black one…" Sonic started explaining.

"I understand. I'll do so immediately." Zelda hung up her phone before turning to the noisy hall of Smashers. "Attention everyone!"

"Pyo?"

"What?" C. Falcon asked as the hall started to quiet down.

"Master Hand has instructed me to form a team to go to Sonic's world and question Eggman." Zelda began. "Sonic, your inclusion goes without saying."

"You can count on me!" Sonic replied.

"Ike, Bowser, and C. Falcon, I'll need you three as our muscle." Zelda said as she started up the stairs towards the door. Ike silently stood up and followed.

"Roger." C. Falcon said.

"Hmmmm… well since you do need some real muscle, sure why not?!" Bowser said as he got up from his seat.

"Yoshi and Kirby if you two would please." Zelda told the two heavy eaters.

"Yoshi!" He responded with a salute.

"Pyo!" Kirby jumped up and down happily.

"Fox and Falco, I'll need you two as well if we're dealing with technology." Zelda told the two.

"Heh, you know I'm good for this." Falco smirked.

"Olimar take care of our project while I'm out." Fox sighed.

"Sure thing!" Olimar said.

"Ness I would also like…" Zelda started.

"Um, may I please sit this one out?" Ness asked. "I really don't want to chance running into Shadow again…"

"… Alright." Zelda replied understandingly. "Lucas then."

"Huh? Me?" Lucas asked nervously.

"I know you'll be of great help." Zelda said with a smile while she and the others reached the door.

"Um… wait up!" Lucas got up from his seat and ran after her.

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Ganondorf grumbled.

"Stay put for now until we learn more." Marth answered.

"Puff…" Jigglypuff sighed.

"Well I'm going back to the gym." Wario grumbled.

-

"Okay, Falco and I can carry one person each in our Arwings, the rest will have to take the Warp Stars." Fox said while the elevator descended to the very bottom basement level, the hangar for all of the Smash Bros. vehicles and ships.

"My Falcon Flyer can fit most everyone else." C. Falcon added.

"Meh, I'd rather take the Warp Star, feels faster." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Pyo!" Kirby nodded happily. "Pyo?"

"Isn't that Samus' ship?" Falco asked. Right when the elevator reached the bottom, the team noticed a futuristic gunship that resembled Samus' helmet, only with two prows at the front and small wings behind the ship. As the ship faced one of the humongous portals in the hangar, the thrusters flared up before the ship rocketed through the portal.

"Where is she going?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know; Fox set the portal for Sonic's world if you would please." Zelda told Fox.

"Right." Fox replied.

A few moments later, Fox and Falco's personal Arwing ships, Falco's Arwing being unique in that it had bird-like feathers at the tip of his wings with additional, smaller, thrusters underneath it, were facing the portal. Soon C. Falcon's Falcon Flyer, the golden Falcon head of the ship leering at the portal, joined the two ships. Sonic and Kirby drifted next to the ships riding on yellow Warp Stars.

"Is everyone ready?" Zelda asked. She was riding in Falco's Arwing while Lucas was riding with Fox.

"It's cramped in here!" Bowser's voice yelled over the intercom.

"Could you stop moving so much please?" Ike asked, trying to hide his irritation.

"Sit down and hold tight, I'm about to start her up." C. Falcon said.

"Let's go!" Sonic yelled.

In mere moments, the Arwings and the warp stars departed through the portal, off to find Dr. Eggman and get answers.

…**Notes…**

Mario and co. continue their search for Peach. What was this special task Master Hand had for Samus and Snake? And what does Dr. Eggman have in store for our heroes? All in good time dear readers, for now leave a review.


	5. Book Move

Super Smash Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content.

…**Book Move…**

At the top of a stair-case in a large and dark room, a hooded figure sat contemplatively on a rather decorative chair, though it certainly wasn't grand enough to be called a throne. Before the steps leading to his seat, an absurdly long table with several hooded figures shrouded by their hoods sat, all of them gazing at the figure.

"Brotherhood of Supremacy, the floor is now open." The hooded man gestured his hand, and his seat lifted itself from the top of the stairs, moving until it sat at the head of the table.

"Good health to you Father." Said the hooded figure to Father's right.

"Sit now Eldest Brother." Father told the hooded figure that just spoke. "Now then, your report?"

"Father, the Axem Rangers M failed to defeat the Smashers at sea as expected." The Eldest Brother said. "If the data the Red one transmitted before his termination is accurate, Mario seems to have sent data on all of them to the remaining Smashers."

"Hmmmm, a risk, but one we had to take so long as they do not discover our operations on the Great Sea." Father replied. Father gestured his hands, causing jigsaw shaped pieces to assemble themselves above the table until they rested upon the table. The jigsaw assembled an oceanic map displaying a large island; the island apparently had a rather extravagant Japanese styled tower.

"Unfortunately, it seems they have." Eldest Brother responded.

"…" Father was silent on the matter.

"Oh Father of this Brotherhood of most supreme supremacy!" A shorter hooded figure, with green skin, a wide grin, and glasses started babbling. "Allow Fawful to make the fricassee out of this fracas of misfortune! The fricassee of their DOOM!!!"

"That won't be necessary Fawful, but the risk of the Smashers discovering our existence has risen, Sister Cackletta." Father said.

"Yes Father?" A taller hooded figure next to Fawful responded. Underneath her hood was a green skinned woman with purple eyes, a wicked grin, and purple hair tied into two pointy buns.

"Hasten your operations in the Bean Bean Kingdom." Father said.

"At once." Cackletta replied gleefully.

"Father, what of my request?" Another figure lowered his hood to reveal a pyramid like helmet that had chameleon like eyes and a thick tongue over the mouth.

"Zant, we shall speak on that matter later." Father told Zant.

"Father, there is one more crucial detail I must inform you of." The Eldest Brother said.

"Yes?"

"It appears the Smashers may already be aware of our existence." The Eldest Brother said gravely.

"How?" Father asked, astonished but clearly not shocked.

"A third party informed them."

"What!?"

"A third party?"

"Who? Better yet how?"

"Silence!" Father barked. Immediately the room fell silent. "Who, Eldest Brother?"

"An entity known as the Black Knight; a skilled warrior who wields an enchanted blade and enchanted armor. He is recognized in his own world and by the Smashers for his supreme strength." The Eldest Brother answered.

"A lone warrior? Pah! I shall have his head myself!" A larger figure in a hood laughed, rising from his seat.

"Sit down." Father told the figure who just stood up, with a gesture of his hand, the figure was forced back into his seat.

"Father." A figure to Father's left spoke up. "This may be a bad time, but I have detected some inter-dimensional activity, originating from the Smash dimension."

"Tell me First Brother, it seems our next steps may have to be changed drastically." Father replied.

"The destination of one is Dr. Eggman's world. Another is bound for… Earth 1610." The figure continued.

"Hmmmm… we are fully prepared for the Smashers to head after Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman will contend with them. But Earth 1610…" Father paused for a moment, with another gesture of his hand, an egg-shaped figurine with a red coat, a mustache and large glasses sat itself on the table while another model representing a large, metallic, tower on an island set itself on the table.

"What shall we do Father?" One of the random hooded men asked.

"First Brother, head to Cirrade Island and tell our agents there to hasten their operations. I will have another assignment for you immediately afterwards." Father said. "Eldest Brother, the First Brother's previous task falls to you now, in addition you must find out the whereabouts of this Black Knight."

"I shall leave at once." Eldest Brother replied. Eldest Brother reached out and grabbed at open air. After a brief pause he opened his hand wide, and a portal that would just fit his size opened. The moment Eldest Brother stepped through it, the portal closed.

"You two," Father turned to two average sized hooded figures far down the table. "First Brother shall open a portal to where the Smashers at Earth 1610 are headed; you must interrupt their operations there." Father said as the First Brother generated sparks from his fingertips that tore open a portal.

"At once." The two hooded figures immediately stepped through the portal.

"The rest of you return to your tasks and hasten your operations if you can. Soon it may come to a full on war against the Smash Brothers. Dismissed!" Father bellowed.

"May the Brotherhood reign supreme!" All of the figures recited. All but Zant soon stood and left the table.

"Now, Father, regarding my operations. I have hit an obstacle that I alone cannot surmount." Zant told Father.

"The nature of this obstacle?" Father asked.

"In order to acquire the Fused Shadows I must invade the private sanctum of the Princess of the Twili." Zant explained. "She possesses very formidable powers on her own, but within her own realm she could possibly even surpass the powers of the Eldest Brother, or even your powers."

"Hmmmm… Yours and the Eldest Brother's combined powers would be enough, but he is far too busy with other tasks. Perhaps then, the ninjas will be of assistance." Father said. "I shall speak with their leader, return to your task at once." Father ordered before his seat lifted back into the air.

"Yes Father." Zant said with a bow before his body turned black, broke up into pixels, and then vanished into the air.

"…" Father gestured his right hand; the small figurine of Dr. Eggman and the Tower from the Cirrade Island model drifted and stayed aloft in front of Father. "Pawns always go first." Father clenched his fingers; subsequently Eggman's figurine and the tower were crunched into unrecognizable balls.

…**Notes…**

For those who don't know, Earth 1610 is a Marvel Comics dimension, specifically the dimension where the Ultimate Marvel line of comics takes place. Oh Ultimate Marvel, you used to be so awesome, and then the writers of "Ultimates 3" and after decided to screw everything up. Okay my ranting is finished.

The introductions are done, so until the next story arc, I bid you adieu. Read and review.


	6. Raise your SHIELD

Super Smash Brotherhood

_Si vis pacem, para bellum._

_If you wish for peace, prepare for war._

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content.

…**Raise your S.H.I.E.L.D…**

In the skies of Earth 1610, Samus' gunship was flying at a relatively slower speed. Samus herself was in the cockpit of her ship in her zero suit, flying the ship towards its intended destination. "How is everything back there Snake?" She asked.

"Hmph, not bad. Better than trying to share this space with lots of people at once." Snake said.

"This ship was originally only meant for me." Samus pointed out. As she looked out of the cockpit, she saw a large tower isolated on an island near a large city. "There it is, the Triskelion." Samus said to herself.

"Hm… Iron Man, Captain America, when did you get all of this data?" Snake asked, going through the records stored on the ship.

"Last time I was in New York, shortly before you joined." Samus answered.

"Here he is, Nick Fury. Not a lot of data on him." Snake noted. "Odd considering how much data you've stored in this ship."

"Information is valuable, the more you have the better." Samus replied. "And as for Fury, the only things definite on that record, is his status as General, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the fact that I detected an incredible amount of surveillance devices on him."

"Guy as important as him probably needs the constant monitoring." Snake said. "And you said Master Hand would have a meeting with him arranged?"

"Here's hoping." Samus said while fiddling with a few switches at before pressing her hand on a hand scanner. "This is Samus Aran, requesting permission to land."

"This is the Triskelion, you've been cleared to land; an escort will guide you to your landing zone." A voice replied a few seconds later.

"What kind of escort could they prepare that quickly?" Snake asked.

"Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer. Look for yourself." Samus replied.

"What?" Snake walked towards the cockpit and looked out the window. Outside he saw a bulky metallic suit of armor, the chest and forearms painted red, the feet painted red and yellow while the face was also painted yellow. The chest has five glowing blue lights, and similar blue lights were coming from the underside of the feet and its back.

"Alright kids, try to fly that thing straighter than I'm flying, but then again, you may not have had the margaritas I had just before suiting up." A male's voice came over Samus' intercom.

"He's flying that thing drunk!?" Snake asked in disbelief.

"Not very reassuring." Samus mused.

A few moments later Samus' gunship slowly descended towards a clear space in front of the Triskelion. The prows on the wings tilted towards the ground until they touched ground, and while smaller engines in the back kept the ship aloft, the lift from the underside the ship lowered, allowing Samus and Snake to step out; the stabilizing engines cut off once the lift touched ground.

"And the vision of loveliness has touched ground." Iron Man said as he descended, his suit making a slight thud upon landing.

"I think he's hitting on you." Snake sneered under his breath.

"…" Samus said nothing while her face twisted into an annoyed frown. "We have business with General Fury; we'd like to speak with him immediately." Samus told Iron Man.

"Well Fury…" Iron Man started.

"Will return shortly." Someone interrupted. Samus and Snake turned to find a man in a blue uniform with red and white stripes going vertically down the waist section. He also had red boots and gloves, a white star on the center of his chest, a blue army helmet with a capital "A" on it, and most notably, a circular shield with red and white stripes and a white star in a blue center.

"You must be Captain America." Snake gave a quick salute and an impressed smile before letting his hand rest back at his side.

"The General isn't present?" Samus asked the Captain.

"At the moment no, Iron Man and I are the only members of the Ultimates on base right now." C. America answered.

"How long until he gets back? This is somewhat urgent." Snake told the two super heroes.

"It won't be for too much longer, I'll escort you both to the briefing room. Fury will meet us there." C. America responded, gesturing for the two Smashers to follow him.

"I'll be right behind you guys, I need to get out of this suit, and then find that bottle of champagne I was saving for my next night out." Iron Man said as the lights on his chest glowed and the jets on his back and feet flared up, allowing Iron Man to take off.

"I think he likes you." Snake sneered at Samus.

"Shut up…" Samus grumbled.

Shortly after C. America led Samus and Snake inside, two hooded figures were standing right in front of Samus' gunship. "You think we could sabotage this ship while we're here?" One of them asked.

"I've been trying already… but no luck." The second hooded man responded, his left eye giving off a golden glow. "Well either way, with Fury not having arrived yet maybe we could kill him before he meets them."

"Please, if there's one thing I know about Fury, is that he won't be taken down that easily." The other hooded man responded while the two walked towards the Triskelion's entrance. Strangely enough, despite passing right in front of all of the personnel, not a single soul took notice of them.

"Well then how do we make sure that no deal passes between him and the Smashers?"

"I had a great idea, follow me." The first hooded man said while entering the Triskelion through the front door, neither of the guards at the entrance looked at the two hooded men at all.

-

"For the last time I don't drink." Samus told a man dressed in a nice suit with dark hair and a slim mustache. Snake and Samus were with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, alter egos of C. America and Iron Man respectively, in a very dark room with decently comfortable chairs around a long black table, and a projector screen on one end of the room.

"Give it up Tony, besides aren't you dating Natasha right now anyways?" Steve pointed out to Tony. Steve had blonde, flat-top hair under his helmet.

"Ah true enough…" Tony sighed.

"So you really took down that super-weapon by yourself?" Steve asked Snake, clearly impressed.

"Bah, not as impressive as your stories, Cap." Snake replied. "I have to admit, I don't think I'd have the guts to leap onto a rocket during take-off."

"C. America, if I may, you were a soldier in World War II correct?" Samus asked.

"Yes. Why?" Steve asked in response.

"Why aren't there more soldiers like you? You are a super soldier that was made well over fifty years ago, I would think there'd be more like you." Samus pointed out.

"That…" Steve paused as he began.

"Is classified." Someone interjected. Everyone in the room turned to the, now opened, door. There stood a bald, African-American man with a goatee; wearing a long black coat that had an insignia of an eagle over the left chest. The most striking feature about this man was an eye-patch covering his left eye.

"You must be General Fury." Snake said, raising one of his hands in a salute.

"And you two are representing Master Hand I take it?" Fury asked.

"General, who is Master Hand?" Steve asked as Fury took a seat nearby.

"How do you know Master Hand?" Samus asked.

"Long story, and one I don't care to repeat." Fury answered the both of them. "So, for what did I cancel a visit to Pym's next presentation for?"

"I'll try and keep it short." Samus started. "It began…"

-

"I have to admit, that was somewhat nerve racking when we passed that Wasp lady. I thought C. America said he and Iron Man were the only ones on base." One of the hooded men started, the two of them walking by personnel, elsewhere in the base, without any of the staff taking notice of the hooded figures.

"She must have been out on a mission with Fury or something." The other one replied. After several minutes of walking they stopped in the middle of a cell block, where very thick metal doors were in place at each cell. "Okay, work your magic."

"It's not magic, and this might or might not work you know." The first one's left eye started to glow a golden color. "Pft… making them malfunction isn't working as quickly as I'd hoped it would."

"Hmmmm…" The other one took a peek through each of the small windows on each of the doors. "Oh, I recognize this one; hey work on the lock on this door."

"Hm? Who's in that one?" The figure with the glowing eye turned and looked at the lock on the door his partner indicated.

"The guy who can probably do the most damage."

-

"So why exactly do you need our help?" Tony asked, taking another gulp of his drink. "Way I see it you just got one tip off, and a rescue."

"_For a playboy and a drunk he can be smart."_ Samus thought.

"The problem here is an almost complete lack of information." Snake answered. "From what we do know, the Black Knight isn't affiliated with this Brotherhood, plus we don't know where they're based, or what their goal is, the leader, or its members in general." Snake continued. "Master Hand believes that with your help we can figure out most, if not, all of that." Snake said, directing his gaze to Fury.

"…" Fury was silent, he was clearly thinking about it and an awkward feeling hung over Samus' and Snake's heads while he did so. "Tell me something else first." Fury started.

"Yes?" Samus asked.

"You've dealt with similar situations like this already right?" Fury asked.

"Before this we've never had an enemy that worked so discreetly, normally Master Hand can pick up unusual inter-dimensional activity easily; but not this time around." Samus replied.

"Let me tell you something as well, the only thing my one good eye sees right now is one attack, and one missing person." Fury started. "One of which is taken care of, and another being taken care of."

"That's not why we're here." Snake responded.

"You're here for help with an enemy that you were told about by another enemy." Fury told Snake.

"If you question the source, the Axem Rangers M have at least confirmed this enemy's existence." Samus told Fury.

"How about this then?" Stark interrupted. "You said your hands can usually find some unusual activity right? Well maybe this time they can't because there's not enough to consider unusual." Stark said.

"…" Neither Snake nor Samus had a response for that one. At least nothing that would cut it on a logical standpoint. _"Damn drunk…"_ they both thought.

"Steve, what do you think about this?" Fury asked.

"I don't think either of you are lying." Steve started, but the two Smashers knew very well this was just softening up a blow. "I think you're just mistaken. As many enemies as your team has made it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume the worst, but this is still assumption."

"This isn't assumption; we have a real enemy here!" Samus retorted.

-

"…" The hooded man with the glowing eye was still staring intently at the prison door while his partner was pacing around.

"Hmmmm…" The partner noticed a sign pointing to an area of the prison that led deeper underground. "Hey are you about…"

"Done, geez that was hard." The lock on the door unlatched itself and the door slowly creaked open. A fairly skinny man that had patches of hair on his otherwise bald head walked out. "Who is this guy? And are we introducing ourselves?"

"Nah… too much trouble for me to reveal ourselves right now." The man walked up behind the skinny man.

"Alright somebody sprung me, where'd you go?" The skinny man looked around dazed, not noticing the two hooded men standing in plain sight.

"Hey take care of that collar around his neck would you?"

"Do I have to do everything?" The one with the glowing eye stared at the skinny man's collar. The collar gave off a few sparks before it fell off.

"Oh ho… well I don't know how or why…" The skinny man started stretching to loosen up.

"Follow me." The two hooded men quickly followed the signs to go deeper into the prison area.

"…but ladies and gentlemen… Electro is back!!!" The skinny man suddenly became completely covered in a bright blue glow as bolts of electricity surged outward. "Time to liven up the party!" Electro fired bolts of electricity at all of the nearby doors, the locks on them short-circuiting and allowing the doors to open one by one.

-

"Well that went well." Samus sighed, clearly being sarcastic.

"Just didn't have enough information to suit their tastes…" Snake and Samus were alone in a mess hall. "Maybe I'll call Master Hand and see if anything new came up that could convince these guys." Snake said as he pulled out his Smash Phone and dialed the Tower.

"Hmmmmm…" Samus sighed while looking out of the huge window. At least there was a nice view of the water from this window. As she stared out of the window, Samus was reminded on how when she was still being raised by the Chozo, they frequently taught her that there were times when it was important to step away from the problem and reflect on it.

"Pick up already." Snake sighed.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta?" Was the first thing Snake heard on the other end of the line.

"Crazy! Get Master Hand on the phone would you?" Snake asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"No hablo ingles. Usted confunde."

"Crazy! I know you can speak English!" Snake yelled into the phone.

"Hm." Samus couldn't help but smile.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What?" Samus' train of thought was interrupted very quickly by red lights and an alarm going off.

"All non-combat personnel report to designated safety areas, we have a mass meta-human break out! Repeat, we have a mass meta-human break out!" A voice called over the loud-speakers.

KABOOM

"Ha ha ha! Good to finally be out!" Cackled a muscular, green monster with flames licking his upper body. "Fury you're going to rue the day you crossed me!" The Green Goblin shouted as a fireball formed in his hands before he hurled it at a nearby supply truck.

KABOOM

"Yo Norman!" Electro flew in from nearby. "What's the plan?"

"We get out of here first, I'll have work for you later." The Green Goblin replied before taking a massive leap for the harbor.

"…" An Asian woman with long black hair, a white prisoner's outfit, and metallic fingers ending in claws soon came running out of the building, soon followed by a large amount of moving sand.

"Snake get back-up, I'm going out there now!" Samus said. Samus pressed a button concealed under the wrist of her zero suit, after a few holographic lights surrounded her, Samus was now donning her Gravity Suit. The armored purple shoulders, arms, and legs reflecting some of the incoming sunlight while her right arm cannon looked primed and ready.

"Wait Samus…" Before Snake could say anything Samus leaped through the window down to the ground below. "Ugh… Fury isn't going to like that…" Snake groaned. "Crazy!"

"¿Sí?" Crazy hand asked.

"Get Master Hand!" Snake shouted over the alarm.

"No hablo ingles." Crazy replied, completely oblivious to the situation on Snake's end.

"Grrrrrrr…¡Consiga justo Master Hand idiota!" Snake yelled into the phone.

"…you didn't have to be so mean… boo hoo hoo hoo…" Crazy Hand cried.

-

"Lady Deathstrike! Stand down!" A cadre of soldiers ordered, while aiming their assault rifles at the Asian woman from earlier.

"I've been locked up in that prison long enough!" Deathstrike's claws extended a great distance, impaling one of the soldiers.

"Fire!" The soldiers let loose a flurry of bullets, all of which struck Lady Deathstrike, but not a single one doing any harm.

"You should know by now that I'm indestructible!" Deathstrike leaped at the soldiers, and once she was in the middle of them, Deathstrike extended her claws slightly outward and began hacking and slashing her way through the soldiers.

"Ah!" One soldier backed away in fear as Deathstrike prepared to impale him when a red, white, and blue shield came flying in, striking Deathstrike in the cheek before it ricocheted off of the nearby post and wall, and came flying back to its owner.

"Rah!" C. America caught his shield, used it to block a claw swipe from Deathstrike, then he countered with a roundhouse kick to her stomach before he thrust his shield forward and slammed her with it. "Stand down soldiers." C. America told the surviving soldiers.

"You think you've got me? You forget that even Weapon X's healing factor is nothing compared to mine." Deathstrike said as she recovered her breath from C. America's attack.

-

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" A number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents screamed as large amounts of sand rose up above them before crashing back down on them, smothering the hapless agents. The agents behind the sand tried to shoot him, only for the sand to whip around to the agent's sides and blast them from the side.

"All agents stand down! Get some water while the Wasp holds the Sandman off!" Fury's voice shouted into all of the agent's earphones.

"I'm coming in!" Shouted an Asian woman with short black hair, a black jumpsuit, insect-like wings, and, most notably, a size of only about half an inch.

-

"AUGH!!!" A number of soldiers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were either struck by Electro's lightning bolts, or hit by a fireball from the Green Goblin.

"Ha ha ha ha! Fry!" Electro laughed manically as he electrocuted more soldiers and agents until they were reduced to charred husks.

"RAH!!!" The Goblin picked up a nearby truck and used it as a club to beat away and crush hapless soldiers and agents.

"Hm? Incoming!" Electro fired bolts of electricity at a group of five missiles, blowing up three of them while the other two headed for the Green Goblin, both of which he simply leaped over.

"…" Samus faced the two super-villains, aiming her arm cannon at the both of them.

"You again? I don't know why you're here, but I still owe you for the cold shoulder you gave me…" The Green Goblin snarled.

"What do you think you can do against the two of us?" Electro asked as electricity gathered around him.

"You know, leaving all the work to a lady just wouldn't be my style."

"Hm?" The three turned their heads skywards to see Iron Man hovering above them.

"Leaving the work to me? I think you were looking for 'I owe you one' considering I'm out here doing your job." Samus replied.

"Oh touché." Iron Man replied before two miniature cannons on his wrists revealed themselves and fired blue lasers at the two villains.

…**Notes…**

With so few of the Ultimates on base and only two Smashers on hand, can the sudden breakout of super villains be quashed? What about the two Brotherhood members who instigated this breakout?

Until the time when these questions can be answered, leave a review.


	7. SHIELD Slam

Super Smash Brotherhood

When we last left off, Solid Snake and Samus Aran were sent to the Triskelion by Master Hand in order to work out a deal with Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. As attempts at convincing Fury continued, unbeknownst to anyone on the base, two members of the Brotherhood of Supremacy have snuck into the prison and started a mass break out of many of the Super Powered criminals kept in custody.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content.

…**S.H.I.E.L.D. Slam…**

"So there's been a mass breakout of super villains?" Master Hand asked Snake. Snake was holding his Smash Phone to his ear while running through the halls and heading downstairs.

"Yes. I don't know how many of the Ultimates are on base since Fury got back, but we could still use some back up." Snake said, jumping down the stairwell, flight by flight.

"Anyone in particular?" Master Hand asked.

"Just send anyone you can!" Snake said, hanging up as he reached a docking area for trucks. Snake hopped into the nearest supply truck he could find pulled down the panel beneath the steering wheel and started messing with the wires. "Here goes…"

-

"Whoa!" The Wasp was weaving in and out of the massive sandstorm the Sandman was generating, all the while firing electric bursts from her hands at the sand particles. The Wasp managed to get some distance between herself and the Sandman.

"…" Some of the sand came together to form a very rough head and muscular torso; The Sandman turned and snarled at the Wasp before one of his arms extended, hardened into a mallet that he slammed down towards the Wasp.

"Whoa!" The Wasp swerved out of the way just in time. "Would they hurry up with that water?"

-

"Rah!" On the other side of the harbor, Samus and Iron Man were busy with the Green Goblin and Electro. The Green Goblin attempted to punch Samus, only for her to curl into her morph ball form and roll between his legs. Samus returned to her normal form just in time to back-flip over a bolt of lightning fired by Electro.

"…" Samus charged her arm cannon before firing a large green blast at Electro, followed by two more, quicker, shots at him.

"Ouch!" The first beam made contact, but Electro used his electric powers to deflect the other two blasts. "Why you…" Electro proceeded to fire more and more blasts at Samus, who continued to side-step the blasts while retaliating with nova beam shots or missile blasts.

"Rah!" The Green Goblin had turned his attention back to Iron Man, who was flying around firing repulsor blasts from his wrists at the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin took a massive leap over to the nearest vehicle, lifted it and hurled it at Iron Man.

"Hey now, I paid for that truck." Iron Man said as he caught the truck.

"Heh heh…" While Iron Man was busy, the Green Goblin took this chance to turn and toss a fireball at Samus.

"Hm?" Samus saw this and jumped away just in time, but this set her up for an electric blast by Electro. "GAH!" Samus was sent flying from the force of the blast while sparks were flying out of her suit.

"Not good!" Iron Man chucked the truck at Electro while firing a continuous beam at the Green Goblin.

"Hey try this on for size!" Electro generated a massive electric blast that not only obliterated the truck, but continued to blast Iron Man.

"Urgh!" Iron Man wouldn't have to worry about the electricity for too much longer since the Green Goblin leaped up towards him and punched him in the face with a flaming fist.

"Ha ha! Let's see how much more you can take!" The Green Goblin lifted his foot, ignited it, and then brought his foot down to stomp Iron Man. Iron Man caught the foot with both hands and was struggling desperately against the heat and force.

"Let me fry him…" Electro said as he charged up electricity in both hands.

"Not that easily you won't!" A deep voice cried before Electro felt a very heavy object strike him over the head.

"AH!!!" Electro went flying towards the ground, hitting it with a massive thud. "Ow… geez that would've killed me if it weren't for my electric field…" Electro looked up to get a good look at whoever struck him.

The figure was a very muscular man with blonde hair and a blonde beard. He wore a vest with six glowing circle on the front and a belt with similar circles around his waist. The man also held a massive hammer and axe hybrid.

"Great timing Thor!" Three miniature gun barrels rose up from Iron Man's shoulders and blasted the Green Goblin numerous times, each bullet packing a small amount of explosive force. At the same time, three missiles flew in and blasted the Green Goblin while two blasted Electro.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" The Green Goblin cried as the missiles left patches of stinging ice on his skin.

"Good timing indeed." Samus added as she aimed her arm cannon at the two villains.

-

Elsewhere near a large number of gas tanks, C. America was still fighting against Lady Deathstrike. C. America was clearly the superior of the two when it boiled down to combat skill, but no matter how many times he managed to damage her with his shield, Deathstrike would quickly heal from the wounds as if nothing happened.

"When will you just give it up!?" Deathstrike yelled while she continued to swipe at C. America.

"Giving up didn't win WWII!!" C. America responded as he used Deathstrike's momentum to get behind her and swipe his shield at her neck, leaving a nasty gash, but like always it quickly healed.

"Gah! That still hurts you know!" Deathstrike swung her claws at C. America again, forcing him to block with his shield before he jumped over a low claw swipe and used his momentum to swipe his shield at her again. Deathstrike dodged the swipe, but C. America quickly bashed her in the head with his shield upon landing.

"Hm?" C. America looked to the side and back-flipped a distance away from Deathstrike.

"What?" Unnoticed by Lady Deathstrike, a supply truck was driving full speed towards her.

"Little messier than I like doing things, but this will have to do." Snake said, he had duct-taped the gas pedal to the floor of the truck, and was sticking C-4 all over the inside of the truck. Snake dived out of the truck moments before the truck collided with Lady Deathstrike.

"Snake!?" C. America was surprised by the sudden entrance.

"I'd get down." Snake said as he pressed a switch right when the truck collided with the gas tanks.

KAAAAABOOOOOM

-

"Grah!" The Green Goblin was still fighting with Samus and Iron Man while Electro and Thor flew higher into the sky to continue their battle.

"Hey tech you got this guy analyzed yet?" Iron Man asked into an onboard radio as he continued to bombard the Green Goblin with repulsor blasts.

"Not yet, his exact genetic make-up seems to have changed since last time." A voice responded.

"Ha!" The Goblin threw numerous fireballs at Samus, who curled into morph ball form and boosted in front of the Goblin's feet.

"Ha!" The Goblin stomped the ground and released a blast of fire around him, Samus rolled away, albeit not completely unharmed.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOMMMMM

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The Green Goblin was caught in the blast of Samus' power bomb, causing layers of flesh to peel off like dead skin. "Grrraaaahhh… UMPH!!!" Taking advantage of the Green Goblin's weakness, Iron Man flew in and tackled the Green Goblin. "I'm, not… down yet!" The Goblin slammed his elbow into Iron Man's back, causing Iron man to let go, and go skipping across the ground until he collided into a row of trucks.

"Try this…" Samus fired a cluster of five missiles at the Green Goblin, all of which exploded with a lot of force, creating an icy explosion.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…" The Goblin groaned in pain.

"Ha!" Samus continually blasted the Goblin with Nova shots until she was at point-blank range, at which point she glowed with energy before flipping straight upward into the air, hitting the Green Goblin with her screw attack.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Samus landed on the Goblin's shoulders and prepared to fire another missile point blank. "ENOUGH!!!" The Green Goblin suddenly exploded into flames, sending Samus flying off of his shoulders. "Now I'll roast you!!!" The Green Goblin yelled as he formed a really large fireball.

"Stark, we're finished analyzing the Goblin's genetic structure. We're uploading it to you now."

"Got it…" The sides of Iron Man's boots let off a little steam before two drills drilled themselves into the ground while Iron Man's chest glowed. "Nighty night Goblin." Iron Man's jet pack flared right as a massive beam flew from his chest and struck the Goblin in the back.

"AAAAUUUGGHHH...!!!" The searing pain spread through the Goblin's body like a shockwave, he twitched and convulsed horribly before he finally collapsed.

"Heh, what would you do without me?" Iron Man asked Samus as he walked up towards her.

"Rolled away and continued firing missiles." Samus responded. "How long until your armor recharges?" Samus asked.

"A while yet unfortunately."

"That's too bad." Samus replied as she looked towards the sky. "If I could fly I'd go lend Thor a hand but…"

"Please, Thor can handle himself." Iron Man responded with a laugh.

-

CRASH

"Damn it!" The Wasp cursed. The Sandman had taken notice of the large tankards and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had tanks and hoses, and thus he quickly used his sand powers to swipe them all away. _"My stings won't be able to take him out, but the other Ultimates won't be here soon enough to help."_

"…" The Sandman turned back towards the wasp and reeled a hand back, ready to strike her.

"Hrah!" A blue sphere suddenly flew in from the side, blasting away a large portion of sand. The sand gathered itself back up quickly, but it was enough to annoy the Sandman as he looked at the attacker.

The attacker was a bipedal, jackal-like creature with black hands and feet, blue fur along his arms and legs, yellow fur on his body, a blue head with thick black stripes going from the nose, between his ears, around his face, and red eyes.

"What is that?" The Wasp asked.

"Hiyah!" Lucario lunged towards the Sandman and immediately began punching and kicking away at him. Lucario's aura-enhanced attacks managed to successfully blow away the sand, but Sandman would just keep reforming and pressing the attack.

"…" The Sandman spiraled around Lucario, trapping him in a wall of sand, and prepared to drive a spiked fist on top of the Pokémon, but right when the blow made contact, Lucario vanished and reappeared near the Wasp.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're not doing anything to him." The Wasp told Lucario.

"Don't worry, I was just the distraction."

"What?"

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!" A boy's voice shouted.

"Hm?" The Sandman turned behind him to see a small blue turtle with a fuzzy blue tail take a deep breath.

"SQUIRTLE!!!" Squirtle expelled an appallingly large amount of water right at the Sandman. The Sandman couldn't do anything as the water washed over him, saturated his body and caused him to collapse into a pile of wet sand.

"All right!" Blue cheered as he jumped up and raised a fist into the air.

"…" The Wasp stared at the two strangers for a moment before shaking her head, changing to the size of a fully grown woman, and walking up to them. "Okay, first of all how did a kid, his pet turtle, and dog get onto the Triskelion?!" The Wasp asked rather forcefully.

"Whoa whoa! I can explain!" Blue said quickly.

-

BOOM

"You're powerful Thor! But I'm electricity! You can't beat me!" Electro boasted while he and Thor continued to toss bolts of lightning at each other, neither one gaining much of an edge over the other.

"Perhaps a little change in climate will be good for you then!" Thor raised Mjolnir into the air, immediately after a boom of thunder rain started to pour from the sky.

"Tch… yeah water doesn't help me much, but come on, it'll take more than a little rain to diffuse me!" Electro shouted as he zipped towards Thor and rammed him in the stomach.

"Rah!" Thor grabbed Electro, ignored the burning sensation in his hand, and hurled him towards the ground. "You won't strike the son of Odin and get away with it!" Thor threatened as he flew towards Electro. Electro simply raised altitude and rose above Thor.

"Ha ha! You won't beat me if you can't catch me!" Electro bragged as he gathered more lightning in his hands.

"Too bad for you, that he's not the only one who has to catch you."

"Huh?" Electro wheeled around only for a large boot to plant itself into his cheek and send him sailing to the side. "OW!!! Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Ganondorf! And your end!" Ganondorf shouted as the rain water pelted his dark skin, trickled off of his red beard and black armor, and ran down the golden gem on his forehead.

"Yeah righ-OOF!" Before Electro could finish his response Thor came in from behind and swung his hammer into Electro's backside, causing him to fly towards Ganondorf.

"Going down!!" Ganondorf flew towards Electro, used a blazing purple hand to grab Electro by his face, and then sky-dived towards the ground. Ganondorf slammed Electro into the ground, and then caused purple flames to erupt across Electro's body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!!!" Electro screamed as the burning spread to every inch of his skin. When the blaze died down, Electro was bloody, burnt, and unconscious in a crater on the cold, stone ground.

"Most impressive, but none of my other comrades will be too pleased if he's dead." Thor told Ganondorf.

"Peh, he's not dead, I can still feel his pulse." Ganondorf replied.

"Ganondorf, there's a fine line between excellent job, and over-doing it!" Samus shouted from nearby as she walked up to Ganondorf, Iron Man close behind.

"What? He was up there, he was an enemy, and he needed to be grounded." Ganondorf replied.

"Ugh! We'll discuss this later! Just tell me who else Master Hand sent with you." Samus told Ganondorf.

"Lucario, that red kid, and…"

-

"Hm? When did it start raining?" Snake was still near the gas tanks with C. America, the fire was on the verge of being out of control, the rain was picking up slightly, though it was still not enough to douse the fires.

"Thor caused it most likely." C. America replied. "It's time we head back to base, according to the report the others radioed in, the situation has been taken care of."

"Pft, guess that back-up came too late." Snake sighed.

"Thanks to the help of some of your friends." C. America added.

"Oh, well that works out nicely." Snake shrugged.

"We still need to talk about you and your friends entering and damaging military property, however." C. America added.

"Geez, talk about ungrat…AUGH!" Snake suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as long claws shot into his back. Though the under-layer of armor prevented the claws from completely piercing him, Snake could still feel them slowly inching under his skin.

"I told you… that I'll just heal from any injuries you can inflict!" Lady Deathstrike shouted, who was still concealed by the flames.

"RAH!" C. America used his shield as sort of an axe that broke the tips off of the claws digging into Snake while Deathstrike's fingers retracted.

"Now you'll…" Deathstrike started to say.

"PIKACHU!!!"

"AUGH!!!" Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning came crashing down onto Lady Deathstrike until she passed out.

"What the…?" C. America turned to the side to see a yellow, mouse-like creature with red cheeks.

"Pik! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered while using two miniature fingers to flash a victory sign.

"Heh… just in time." Snake chuckled.

"Hold on Snake, this will hurt but bear with it…" C. America said as he gripped one of the broken claw tips lodged into Snake's back.

"Oh hell…"

-

"Who the hell is this?" The hooded man with the glowing eye asked. The two Brotherhood members were now in the farthest depths of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prison. There was a safety glass chamber, inside they saw a kitchen, bathroom, and single bed. On the bed was a very skinny man with glasses.

"I'm not sure… but he's got to be down here for a reason." The other hooded man said. "Let's see what happens when I send him into his own personal hell…" The two hooded men stood silently for a minute. As the imprisoned man continued to sleep, he started to twitch and convulse.

"What are you doing to him?" The man with the glowing eye asked.

"Like I said, he's dreaming up his own personal hell right now."

"Ugh… Betty…" The man moaned. He continued to toss and turn, twitch and grit his teeth.

"Hm… that's odd, normally when I do this they just lay down quietly with only the occasional moan." The hooded man noted.

"Fury… stop… stop…" The man groaned. The twitching started growing more violent, "Enough… I won't…"

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…" The man with the eye said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ENOUGH!!!" The man bellowed as his prison clothes started to rip and his, now open, eyes changed to green.

-

"I'll bring them inside; I think they're with those Smash Bros. you said you were meeting with." The Wasp said into a headset. "Hm? Hey where'd the kid go?" Janet asked when she turned only to find Lucario.

"He said he was going to go find Samus and the others." Lucario answered.

"Ugh… go find him." The Wasp told Lucario.

-

"I think… I just went…" The hooded man with the glowing eye said.

"Damn… I didn't think they were keeping that guy down here…" The other one said. The two looked at the devastation in front of them, the prison was completely wrecked and shattered, and there was now a massive hole ripped in the ceiling with live wires hanging loose from it.

"You two!" A mechanical voice sounded. A portal opened up nearby and out from it stepped the First Brother. "Your traces disappeared for a while; it took long enough for them to reappear so I could find you. Father told me to retrieve you two at once!"

"This place is shielded, that guy we just released probably damaged the shields on his way out." One of them replied. "I thought you went to Cirrade Island?"

"I was already there, our agents there told me to return after a while and they will have their objective in hand." The First Brother replied. "Now come! Father wants you back at base immediately!" He barked while holding the portal open.

"I don't want to stay around and see what that thing will do next anyways." The one with the glowing eye said, promptly stepping through the portal with his partner before the First Brother followed them through.

-

"Geez Squirtle, I went to go find Samus, and now I can't find her." Blue complained.

"Squirt!" Squirtle replied. "Squirtle squirtle?"

"You've got me." Blue answered.

THUD

"Whoa!" A sudden tremor caused Blue to lose his balance and fall while Squirtle barely kept his footing. "Huh?"

"Squirt?" Blue and Squirtle both looked over their shoulders to see what created that huge thud. "Sq-sq-squirtle…?"

"I have no idea…" Blue replied, just as astonished as Squirtle was.

Before the two stood a very large and muscular figure that could put the Green Goblin to shame. He only had stretched and ripped blue jeans that didn't even reach his knees, gray-green skin, and a very angry, scowling face.

"Um… hi?" Blue said sheepishly.

"…" The figure eyed both Blue and Squirtle before taking a deep breath. "ROAR!!!"

"SQUIRT!!!" Squirtle tucked into his shell as the monstrosity bellowed.

"Hulk… SMASH!!!" The Hulk roared.

…**Notes…**

The Hulk is unleashed!

Read and review.


	8. A Hulking Smash

Super Smash Brotherhood

When we last left off, the combined force of the Ultimates, the Smashers, and the timely back-up from Smash Tower quickly put an end to the escape attempts of the four super villains. Unfortunately a new monstrosity, a greater threat than any of those villains combined, has been unleashed. Can the Hulk be stopped?

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content.

…**A Hulking Smash…**

"RAH!!!" The Hulk raised both of his arms high into the air and slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to shake violently.

"Ah!"

"Squirtle!" Both Squirtle and Blue were tossed into the air by the violent tremor before they fell back down onto the cracked ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" Blue stood up and faced the Hulk. "Squirtle, we've got to stop this thing." Blue pulled out another pokéball and tossed it forward. "Go Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur!" A small blue-green dinosaur on four legs, with a flower bud on its back came from the pokéball.

"I know you don't like the rain, but it's not strong enough to hurt your health, go Charizard!" Blue threw another pokéball out, this time a large orange, dragon-like creature with a blazing flame at the tip of its tail emerged.

"Roar!" Charizard roared.

"Hulk will eat monsters for dinner…" Hulk growled.

"Squirtile! Water gun! Ivysaur razor leaf! Charizard go!" Blue commanded.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle inhaled and fired a continuous stream of water at the Hulk's face while Ivysaur launched several green leaves at the Hulk, meanwhile Charizard flew above the scene.

"Rrrrrrrr…" The water and leaves struck the Hulk harmlessly, succeeding only in annoying him. "Puny animals!!!" The Hulk leaped towards Ivysaur and Squirtle.

"Squirt!" Squirtle withdrew into his shell just in time, as the Hulk kicked the tiny turtle far into the distance. "Squirtle…!!!"

"Groar…" Charizard swooped in and caught the tiny turtle just in time, though the force of the kick still caused Charizard to go off balance from catching Squirtle.

"Saur!" Ivysaur jumped back just in time to avoid the Hulk stomping on him.

"Ivysaur! Constrict him with vine whip!" Blue commanded. _"Hang in there Squirtle."_

"Saur!" a very large number of green vines emerged from under the leaves of Ivysaur's bud and wrapped around the Hulk.

"Charizard rock smash!" Blue shouted.

"Grr…" The Hulk looked up just in time to see Charizard sky-diving straight for him.

"ROAR!!!" Charizard delivered a nasty headbutt to the Hulk's head.

"Body slam Squirtle!" Blue shouted.

"SQUIRT!!!" Squirtle jumped off of Charizard's back, and then propelled himself into the Hulk's abdomen.

"RAH…!!!" The Hulk flexed his muscles, ripping through Ivysaur's vines before he swatted Charizard away with a mighty backhand. He then grabbed Squirtle in one massive hand

"SAUR!!!" Ivysaur's body twitched in pain while the Hulk prepared to stomp Ivysaur.

"Squirtle! Ivysaur! Return!" Blue quickly fired red beams from two pokéballs, both of which hit the two Pokémon and made them disappear into the pokeballs. "Not good…" Blue gasped as the Hulk turned a menacing grin at Blue.

"Hulk not done yet!"

"GROAR!!!" Charizard tackled the Hulk from the side in a desperate bid to save his master. "Roar!" Charizard then proceeded to claw away at the Hulk, though even these minor lacerations healed almost instantaneously.

"Charizard get back!" Blue shouted.

"…" Just as the Hulk reeled back and threw a punch, Charizard jumped back, reducing the full impact of the blow, even though it still hurt considerably.

"Roar!!!" Charizard angrily breathed forth a continuous stream of flame at the Hulk, which was unfortunately diminished in the rain water.

"Grrr…" The Hulk began running towards Charizard, quickly picking up speed and momentum until he stretched a massive arm out and clotheslined Charizard in the neck.

"Rah…" Charizard was instantly laid flat.

"Charizard!" Blue quickly pulled out Charizard's pokéball and recalled Charizard with it. "Gulp…"

"Grrrrrrr…" The Hulk once again turned to face Blue and prepared to advance towards him.

"Hiyah!" Lucario came flying in, delivering a flying kick to the Hulk's cheek. "Get out of here Blue!" Lucario shouted. "Hup!" Lucario back-flipped away right as the Hulk nearly smashed him.

"Rah!" The Hulk leaped forward to tackle Lucario, however Lucario jumped over the Hulk moments before being tackled. "Extreme speed!" Lucario dashed towards the Hulk in a blur and struck him with numerous punches and kicks.

"Annoying dog!!!" The Hulk spun around and nearly backhanded Lucario had Lucario not ducked while drawing a fist back.

"Hiyah!" Lucario uppercut the Hulk under the chin; spun and then thrust a palm forward. "Force palm!" The powerful palm thrust struck the Hulk in the abdomen, however the Hulk merely shrugged off the attack as if it were nothing.

"Ha!" The Hulk clapped his hands together, with Lucario right between his palms.

"Umph…" The Pokémon couldn't withstand the force of the clap and stood dazed.

"This a real uppercut!!!" The Hulk uppercut Lucario hard enough to propel him into the air. "Hrr…" The Hulk began winding up a punch right as Lucario descended. "RAH!!!" The Hulk then threw a mighty fist that sent Lucario rocketing into the distance. "Hulk is the strongest!!! Where are you Fury!? Hulk is angry!!!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"…" The Hulk turned to his side to see Solid Snake unloading two pistols in his direction.

"Damn… what's this guy made of?" Snake asked irritated.

"Grr…" The Hulk immediately started charging Snake. Snake tossed the two pistols to the side and dived forward, right between the Hulk's legs. "Rah!" The Hulk turned around right as Snake rolled and stood right back up.

"Ha!" Snake immediately ran forward, jumped and kicked right off of the Hulk's body. "Whoa!" Snake rolled to the side right as the Hulk slammed a fist forward. "Ha!" Snake hopped, did a backhand chop to the Hulk's face followed by a jab to the Hulk's Adam's apple.

"Hrrr." The Hulk attempted to bear hug Snake, who ducked and rolled between the behemoth's legs. The Hulk wheeled around and accidently elbowed Snake in the side, however even this was enough to cause Snake to get forcefully knocked over.

"Umph!"

"Rrrr…"

"CHUU!!!!" A lightning bolt suddenly struck the Hulk with enough power to make the Hulk turn his attention towards the attacker.

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu growled while sparks flew from his red cheeks.

"Ha!" Before the Hulk could even growl at the electric mouse C. America came flying in, delivering a kick to the Hulk. "Stand down right now Banner!" C. America yelled at the Hulk.

"Not Banner… you don't order me!!!" The Hulk threw yet another massive fist. C. America popped the fist up with his shield and punched the Hulk in the waist before moving behind him and swiping his shield across his back.

"Gah!" The Hulk kicked backwards, barely missing C. America, but then he did a forehand chop. C. America raised his shield, but was still knocked onto his back. "Grah!" Solid Snake then stabbed two of the tips of Deathstrike's claws into the Hulk's backside.

"Try this…" Snake then used the claw tips as footstools to get onto the Hulk's shoulders and stab the other two tips into the Hulk's shoulders before flipping off of the Hulk's shoulders.

"Rah!!!" The Hulk clapped his hands together, creating enough of a shockwave to throw Snake off balance as he landed from the flip. The Hulk then tried to stomp Snake into the ground, Snake was quick to roll to the side before being crushed. This provided enough distraction for C. America to slam his shield into the Hulk's backside.

"Come on!" C. America dodged a counter attack from the Hulk. "Snake catch!" C. America tossed an assault rifle at Snake, which he easily caught.

"Special ammo?" Snake asked.

"Yes!"

"I like…" Snake immediately took aim and began open firing on the Hulk.

"Grah!" This time the bullets managed to pierce into the Hulk's skin.

"PIKACHUUU!! CHU CHU!!!" Pikachu began firing small bolts of electricity rapidly at the Hulk. C. America stood toe to toe with the Hulk while Snake pelted the Hulk with adamantium bullets, and Pikachu tossing in his own electric attacks.

"RAH!!!" The Hulk tore a chunk of the ground, hurled it at Pikachu, forcing him to dodge. The Hulk then threw a punch at C. America, which was popped to the side by his shield.

"Try THIS!!!" C. America then kicked the Hulk right between the legs.

"Urgh!" This was enough to cause the Hulk to double over low enough for C. America to bash the Hulk over the head with his shield.

"Here." C. America then stuck a syringe into the Hulk's shoulder.

"That do it?" Snake asked as he let the assault rifle down.

"Hopefully." C. America breathed.

"Grrrrr…" The Hulk growled. "No… HULK STRONGEST!!!" The Hulk then stood up and nearly uppercut C. America.

"Guh!" Though C. America managed to raise his shield, he was still knocked far back behind Snake.

"CHUUU!!!" Seeing this, Pikachu unleashed another storm of lightning bolts at the Hulk.

"Take this!" Snake tossed four grenades at the Hulk. While Hulk took the lightning bolts, he swiped one hand and clutched all of the grenades in it.

KABOOM

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Snake said. The Hulk's palm only had slight burns and only a few patches of missing skin, which was repairing itself right before Snake's eyes.

"RAH!!!" The Hulk grabbed Snake and hurled him at C. America.

"GUH!" The two soldiers were both sent flying far back.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped as the Hulk turned towards him.

"RAAHH!!!" The Hulk roared.

"Chu…" Pikachu shook in fear. "Pik?" Pikachu looked up and happened to see a multi-colored blur zip past him.

"Ha!!!" Samus tackled the Hulk, backed by the power of her speed booster, she then used her screw attack to flip away and damage the Hulk at the same time. "Cool off…" Samus then fired a single missile at the Hulk that released a massive icy explosion.

"Pika pika!!!"

"Don't worry," Samus told Pikachu, "Snake won't be taken down that easily…" she added.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The Hulk suddenly lunged through the icy mist and slapped Samus to the side and nearly stomped Pikachu had Pikachu not zipped between the Hulk's legs.

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped and latched onto the Hulk's back. "Chu!!" He then unleashed a massive shock while Samus pelted the Hulk with nova beam shots.

"Rah!" The Hulk rolled backwards, practically steamrolling over poor Pikachu.

"Chu…" he moaned.

"Pikachu!" Samus dashed forward while firing more and more shots at the Hulk.

"Rah!" The Hulk used both hands to tear an absolutely massive chunk of concrete out of the ground before he hurled it at Samus.

"!!!" Samus couldn't dodge the massive chunk and got hit head on. "Umph!" Before Samus could even get her second wind a massive green foot had pinned her to the ground. "Grrrrr…" Samus raised her cannon and began firing charged nova beam shots into the Hulk's face.

"Grr…" The Hulk raised a fist ready to drive into Samus' skull when Iron Man flew in from behind and carried the Hulk into the air. "AH!"

"Sorry Bruce, but that kind of rough play isn't allowed on base." Iron Man said before he tossed the Hulk towards the ground, firing his wrist mounted repulsors at him as the Hulk descended.

BAM

"Not finished yet myself…" Samus fired five missiles at the Hulk, and then fired two charged nova beam shots, all of which hit their mark.

"Grr…" The Hulk stood up and eyed Iron Man. The Hulk crouched low and then took a massive leap towards Iron Man.

"Hello!" Iron Man attempted to fly out of the way, but the Hulk reached out an arm and just barely managed to grab Iron Man's boot, dragging the metal suit down to the ground with him.

"Hulk will crush you!!!" The Hulk slammed Iron Man into the ground the moment he landed.

"Umph!" Iron Man stifled the pain while the large circle on his chest glowed brightly before firing a large beam at the Hulk.

"GAH!"

"Pika…" A bruised and very sore Pikachu crawled back onto his feet and began charging electricity. "CHU!!!"

"Eat this!!!" Samus fired several missiles at the Hulk and then continued to fire charge beam shots while Pikachu struck the Hulk with a massive lightning bolt.

"I'll cover you Cap!" Snake yelled while open firing with the assault rifle.

"…" C. America darted towards the Hulk at the green giant took each of these attacks. "Hnnn… AH!" C. America ducked between the Hulk's legs then used his shield to toss the Hulk part way into the air, causing the Hulk to crash back into the ground.

"Here's hoping a second dose of sedatives does it." Iron Man said, standing back up and grabbing a syringe.

"Hulk… crush you all!!!" Before Iron Man could even inject the syringe the Hulk got back onto his feet and slugged Iron Man.

"UMPH!!!" Naturally Iron Man was sent flying.

"Ha!" C. America kicked and shield swiped the Hulk a few times, however the Hulk brushed off these attacks and swatted C. America away. "AH…!!!" C. America cried before crashing violently into a supply truck.

"Hulk… is strongest!!!" The Hulk tore out two massive chunks of concrete with his mighty arms and hurled both chunks at Snake.

"WHOA!!!" Snake ducked and luckily, both chunks of concrete shattered when they collided with each other mid-flight, however these chunks bombarded Snake. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" Snake cringed.

"AH…!!!" The Hulk furiously stomped a foot into the ground, causing another violent tremor. He then turned towards Pikachu and clapped of his hands.

"CHU…!!!" The shockwave created by this was enough to send the tiny yellow mouse flying into the distance.

"Pikachu!" Samus shouted in concern. "Tch… fine if ammo won't work try this…" Samus dashed head-long at the Hulk, gaining speed and momentum as she ran until her suit became covered in a glowing aura. "Speed booster!"

"…" The Hulk turned and saw Samus dashing at him at incredibly high speeds. The Hulk responded by beginning his own run straight at Samus.

BAM

"Umph…" Samus was sent flying back until she struck a pole with loudspeakers stationed atop of it.

WARNING WARNING

"…" Samus was breathing heavily as the warning message flashed across her visor, her entire body felt as though it was screaming in pain.

"…" The Hulk grabbed Samus by her head and brought a fist back. "Hm?" The Hulk looked behind him to find Lucario grabbing his fist.

"I hope you didn't forget about… ME!!!" Lucario yanked backwards and lifted the Hulk high over his head before slamming him back down into the ground.

"Gr… stupid dog…" The Hulk got back up and threw a punch at Lucario that Lucario simply jumped over. Lucario delivered a spinning kick to the Hulk's cheek that caused the Hulk to reel back in pain while Lucario pulled a palm back.

"FORCE PALM!!!" Lucario's blue aura exploded from his palm and sent the Hulk skidding back several feet. "RAH!" The aura Pokémon leaped forward and began throwing a series of powerful punches and kicks at the Hulk while the Hulk began throwing his own punches at the Pokémon.

"Oh… I haven't had a headache this big since that night in Paris…" Iron Man groaned. "What's going on over there?"

"Lucario is fighting the Hulk right now, the more damage Lcario receives the more powerful his aura, it might be enough to fight the Hulk…" Samus replied.

"RAH!!!"

"GUH!!!" Lucario felt the Hulk's punch strike his cheek like a wrecking ball, but he stifled the pain and delivered a one-two strike to the Hulk's body. Lucario ducked to the side to avoid getting smashed and then tackled the Hulk in the waist.

"Gr…" The Hulk grabbed Lucario and chucked him straight into the ground.

"Guh!" Lucario grunted as the toss nearly buried Lucario into the ground. The Hulk then raised a foot and nearly stomped Lucario; Lucario, however, vanished at that moment.

"Hm? GAH!" Immediately after Lucario's vanishing act, the Hulk felt a powerful kick delivered to his knee joint from behind.

"Hiyah!!!" Lucario then chucked the Hulk straight up into the air. "Hm… AH!" Lucario immediately followed that up with an aura sphere.

KABOOM

"…" The burns from the sphere only served to make the Hulk angrier. The Hulk managed to correct his position in mid-air, and upon landing slammed his fists into the ground.

"Whoa!" Lucario lost his balance at that moment, giving the Hulk an opening to kick the Pokémon far into the distance.

"RAH!!!" The Hulk leaped after Lucario, keeping his green eyes on the Pokémon as it went flying.

"…gr… I can't lose…" Lucario flipped, landed, and left deep skid marks in the concrete as he slid to a stop. "AURA STORM!!!" Lucario gathered the energy of his aura into his hands.

"GAH…!!!" The Hulk landed right in front of Lucario moments before Lucario thrust both of his palms forward.

BOOM

"Gah…" The massive blue beam of energy washed over the Hulk, slowly pushing him back. "Gr…." The Hulk forcefully took a step forward, and slowly but surely advanced upon Lucario as he fought the powerful energy blast.

"What? Impossible…" Lucario said in awe right as the Hulk reached forward and wrapped one hand around Lucario. "Hmph…"

"Hulk will shatter you…" The Hulk turned back towards the Triskelion tower and chucked Lucario towards it. "RAH!" As if that wasn't enough, the Hulk leaped towards the helpless Pokémon he just chucked and reeled a fist back.

BAM

The momentum from the Hulk's powerful leap only added to the already unstoppable force of his fist and sent Lucario rocketing towards the Triskelion tower.

"Incoming!!!" Someone from inside shouted. Everyone dived to the side right as Lucario crashed through the window, rows of desks and equipment, until he finally crashed into the wall, leaving a massive, cracked dent in the wall.

"…" Lucario weakly opened his eyes before they slammed shut as he fell off of the wall and onto the floor while the staff clambered around his limp body.

BAM

"COME OUT FURY!!! HULK WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!!!" The Hulk shouted furiously.

"Ha!" Samus, now in her zero suit, pulled out her laser whip and entangled one of the Hulk's arms before sending a light shock through the whip.

"Weakling!" The Hulk lifted his arm, swinging Samus through the air and then slamming her into the ground.

"Guah!" Samus' already savagely beaten body couldn't take the powerful slam, causing her to let go of her whip and cough violently, eventually spitting out a little bit of blood. "Ugh… it's all… up to you…" Samus moaned as she collapsed.

"Hulk crush you all…" The Hulk growled as he slowly advanced on Samus.

"I'll give you a real challenge Hulk!"

"Hm? UMPH!!" The Hulk turned around only for Thor's Mjolnr to slam in to his cheek.

"Ha!" Thor swung his hammer across the Hulk's cheek again before backhanding the Hulk in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back a few yards. The Hulk still managed to land on his feet while skidding to a stop.

"That all!?" The Hulk yelled.

"Wizard's foot!!" Ganondorf suddenly came flying in from the side with a blazing purple foot outstretched, nailing the Hulk in the waist.

"RAH!!!" The Hulk flinched in pain, but he nonetheless faced his attacker and threw punch after punch.

"Hmph." Ganondorf deflected each fist and countered by throwing his own punches that nailed the Hulk in the face. "Ha!" Ganondorf then thrust a kick forward that knocked the Hulk onto his back. "Hmph… that's all he had to offer?" Ganondorf scoffed.

"Don't relax yet Ganondorf." Thor warned as he gripped Mjolnr all the tighter. "Mjolnr can fell the giants of Jotunheim with a single blow, but thus far this foe has always proven more resilient." Thor finished as the Hulk stood up and glared at Ganondorf and Thor.

"So it's go time eh? Then come!!!" Ganondorf challenged as he unsheathed a glowing, pure white blade. "Ha!"

"RAH!" The Hulk stepped forward and began throwing fists of fury at Thor and Ganondorf. The Hulk's earth-shattering blows clashed with Thor's mighty hammer swings, and Ganondorf's mighty punches and skilled sword slashes, though the scales never really tipped in either side's favor for several minutes on end.

"Go down!" Ganondorf kicked the Hulk before elbowing the Hulk in the abdomen. Ganondorf then slashed the Hulk multiple times before the Hulk slugged him and sent Ganondorf flying.

"Ha!" Thor slammed the Hulk over the head with Mjolnr, only for the Hulk to shrug off the blow and perform a backhand chop right into Thor's waist.

BAM

"Guh!" A cackling ball of energy hit the Hulk in the back, causing the Hulk to face Ganondorf.

"Gotcha." Ganondorf sneered. The wind suddenly picked up from behind the Hulk as Thor flew in towards him. The Hulk turned around only for a powerful swing from Mjolnr to lay the Hulk on his back.

"This is the fury of Mjolnr!" Thor bellowed as he raised it to the sky, summoning down a mighty bolt of lightning to strike the Hulk.

"GAH!"

"And this is my fury!!!" Ganondorf raised a foot high into the air, building power into his foot. "HA!" Ganondorf swung his foot straight down towards the Hulk.

"Hulk show you FURY!!!" The Hulk caught the foot moments before it struck him. Though the Hulk 's hand was hurt by the explosive force the kick possessed, he still stifled the pain, stood up, and then swung Ganondorf at Thor like a club.

"Guah!" Ganondorf was then hurled into the distance. The Hulk then turned to face Thor once again.

"Ha! Rah! Hiyah!" Thor performed two horizontal swings that both collided with the Hulk's face, he then twirled his hammer before delivering an uppercut with Mjolnr to the Hulk's chin.

"Hulk crush you!" The Hulk then bear hugged Thor and began squeezing him as tight as he could.

"Ah…" Thor groaned as he tried to break free.

"You're really annoying me!" Ganondorf's sword glowed brightly before he slammed the blade into the ground, sending a shockwave that collided with the Hulk's backside.

"AH!" The Hulk cried in pain before he released Thor and turned towards Ganondorf. "Hm?" Before the Hulk realized it, Thor grabbed the Hulk from behind and restrained him.

"Strike him now!" Thor yelled.

"Warlock…" Ganondorf flew towards the Hulk while his fist glowed with dark magic. "PUNCH!!!" Ganondorf planted the incredible blow right into the Hulk's face.

"Guh…" The Hulk gasped, even his exceptional resilience couldn't withstand the full force of this blow and caused the Hulk to stand in a daze.

"That had better have worked…" Ganondorf panted. "I put all I had into that one…"

"Janet! Before he gets his second wind do it now!" Fury ordered.

"Okay." The Wasp flew towards the Hulk, took a deep breath and then flew straight into the Hulk's ear.

"What's she doing?" Ganondorf asked as both he and Thor backed away.

"Guah!" The Hulk gasped and recoiled violently, as he began stumbling around and clutching his head, the Wasp flew out while the rain washed off the earwax.

"What? Why isn't he changing back!?" The Wasp asked as she returned to her normal size. "I electrified the anger center of his brain, it worked on him last time…"

"Maybe that's just it…" Everyone turned to find Samus limping forward, clutching her right arm painfully. "When I scanned him it revealed signs of his biology constantly changing, he may possess a form of adaptive evolution."

"Meaning?" Ganondorf asked.

"Anything that hurts his chances of survival becomes less effective over time." Samus explained.

"Maybe another solid punch will knock him out while he's still weak." Ganondorf said as he stepped forward.

"No you might just start the whole thing over again!" Snake shouted as he came running in, covered in small spots of blood and bruises.

"Then how do we stop him!?" Ganondorf yelled back.

"Wait look!" The Wasp pointed to the side, everyone turned to see Lucario limping forward, his blue aura emanating from him like a cackling flame.

"Wait Lucario!" Snake shouted, but Samus stepped in front of Snake.

"Hold on, look at him."

"Hm…ah…" Lucario was matching his breathing to the Hulk as his aura snaked towards the green behemoth.

"Hm…ah…" The Hulk slowly breathed as the aura washed over him.

"Calm yourself…" Lucario breathed slowly. Everyone who had battled the Hulk walked forward and watched in amazement as Lucario continued to try and calm the Hulk. Slowly but surely the Hulk diminished in size, eventually his skin turned from gray-green to normal, pink skin. Eventually he shrunk back down to the size of the very thin man from the prison.

"Ha… thank you…" The man gasped before he collapsed. Soon afterwards Lucario also collapsed.

"…" C. America walked up with a stern look on his face as army and S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel scrambled forward. "Get Banner back in a cell, and get the wounded treated!" C. America commanded. "As for all of you…" C. America said, directing his gaze at the Smashers. "Fury wants to speak with all of you."

"Oh great…" Snake sighed.

-

Several minutes later, all of the present Smashers, save for Lucario, were in the briefing room waiting for Fury. Ganondorf and Snake had cotton swabs held down with medical tape on their faces, Pikachu had a bandage wrapped around his head, and Samus had her right arm in a sling to go with the bandages wrapped around her head.

"So… how is Lucario?" Blue asked, he was the only one who wasn't injured out of the Smashers.

"He got hit worst of all by the Hulk." Snake answered. "But he'll recover, he's made out of tough stuff after all."

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Me? I'll recover just fine." Samus answered.

"Peh… if you had given me more time I would have flattened that monster." Ganondorf scoffed.

"Yeah right, if the Wasp hadn't flown in and shocked him he would've taken you down." Blue replied.

"Pretty bold to be saying that to my face red…" Ganondorf responded.

"It's Blue darn it!!!" Blue yelled back.

"As interesting as this is we have a bigger problem." Snake said.

"Hm?" Blue, Ganondorf, and Pikachu turned to face Snake.

"Fury." Samus added. As if right on cue, General Fury entered. Behind him were C. America, Tony Stark, Thor, and the Wasp. C. America had injuries pretty similar to Samus', including his right arm being in a sling.

"Kid, your phone." Fury tossed Blue a Smash Phone, which Blue caught.

"You lent him your Smash Phone?" Snake asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to Master Hand." Blue shrugged.

"General Fury." Samus started. "I'll ask again. The Smash Bros. want your help to find more information about the Brotherhood of Supremacy." The room was silent for a second, but the second Fury opened his mouth Samus added "Before you give your answer I'd like you to consider the aid we gave you during this incident."

"Your aid…" Fury started. "Well let's see, four of your number entered military property without permission, and then all of you caused thousands, possible millions of dollars of damage." Fury stated, causing all of the Smashers except for Samus and Snake to grimace. "On the other hand, you successfully helped us detain five super-humans. Not something even the Ultimates could do easily, and it certainly wasn't easy considering one of the escapees." Fury said with a smile.

"Your point General?" Snake asked.

"As the kid told you, I was talking to Master Hand for a little bit. He and I talked, caught up, and after some consideration…" Fury paused. "Well, I'm not one to believe in coincidence, especially not after this…" Fury inserted a disk into a disk player, and the projector lit up the wall behind the Smashers.

"Huh? Who are they?" Blue asked. The video showed the two hooded men from earlier walking past all of the staff and personnel, and even past the Wasp. Not a single soul ever took notice of the two figures.

"What the hell!? Why didn't anyone stop them?" Snake asked.

"I never saw those two men." The Wasp said. "And neither did anyone else that was questioned."

"_Yet the cameras clearly caught them…"_ Samus and Blue thought.

"Your arrival here and the timely arrival of those two; I suppose that whomever sent them believed that you striking a deal with me would be bad for business with them." Fury continued. "If that's the case, then you can count on us to find out just who we're dealing with." Fury said.

"…" Both Samus and Snake smiled. Snake stepped forward, and offered a hand.

"On one condition." Fury added.

"What?" Snake asked.

"That once you bring in the ring-leader of all of this, you turn him over to our custody." Fury said, now offering his hand. Snake and Samus looked at each other for a second; both of them gave each other a shrug.

"Your help is greatly appreciated General Fury." Snake said, taking Fury's hand and shaking. Once they were done shaking, Fury immediately turned around.

"C. America, get in touch with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch, we'll need their help if we're dealing with enemies from other dimensions." Fury told the Captain.

"Right away sir." C. America answered.

"Until we meet next time." Ganondorf and Thor shook hands with each other.

"Hey why did Master Hand send Ganondorf here without Link or someone?" Snake whispered to Samus.

"I guess he figured with guys like Thor he'd be fine." Samus whispered back. "Mission accomplished everyone." Samus said, standing up. "Let's get Lucario loaded onto my ship and get out of here."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded as he hopped down from the table and ran out the door, soon followed by everyone else.

"…" As Snake walked towards the door a large smile crossed his face as he felt the weight of the adamantium claw tips and bullets in his bag. _"What S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know won't hurt them…"_

"_I just hope the rest of you guys are holding on…"_ Samus thought to herself as she looked at the ceiling.

-

In another world entirely, two Arwings, the Falcon Flyer, and warp stars with Kirby and Sonic on them touched ground in a grassy meadow. Zelda and Falco climbed out of Falco's Arwing while Lucas and Fox climbed out of Fox's Arwing.

"Sonic are you sure there aren't any other bases you aren't thinking of?" Fox asked Sonic.

"I'm positive." Sonic answered.

"But we just finished checking every previous base of his." Ike told him as he, along with Bowser and Yoshi were stretching after getting out of the Falcon Flyer.

"We'll keep trying." Zelda told everyone. "We will find Dr. Eggman."

…**Notes…**

This concludes business with the Ultimates. Surely with their help it can only be a matter of time before the Smasher's new foe is discovered. In the meantime can the Smashers find Dr. Eggman? What of Princess Peach? What adventures will unfold in the search for her? Until the time these questions can be answered, read and review.


	9. The Next Move

Super Smash Brotherhood

_Chess first of all teaches you to be objective._

_Alexander Alekhine_

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content

…**The Next Move…**

"Yoshi…" Yoshi sighed while stretching.

"I'm with the dinosaur on this one… let's take a break, we've been cooped up in that tiny ship for hours…" Bowser complained.

"My ship isn't that small, it can carry my car." C. Falcon argued.

"Then why didn't you leave the car at the Tower so we could actually fit in the ship!?" Bowser yelled.

"Hey I might need that car you know." C. Falcon argued back.

"Need it!? If we need to catch something Sonic's fast enough isn't he!?" Bowser snapped back.

"Guys don't fight…" Lucas begged.

"Stay out of this!!" Both of them snapped. While the argument continued, Kirby plopped down on his warp star, closed his eyes, and began snoring. Yoshi curiously began sniffing around the general area, while Zelda, Ike, Fox, Falco, and Sonic were looking over a holographic map that Fox was holding up.

"So we've already checked here." Fox pointed at a distant island on the map.

"And here." Sonic said, pointing at a canyon that was relatively close by.

"Radars never detected any unusual flying craft." Falco sighed.

"How many hours can it possibly take to find one base? Especially, since we've got those ships." Ike pointed out.

"Hmmmm… Sonic perhaps one of your friends would have a better idea." Zelda suggested.

"… That's it! Tails!" Sonic said, snapping his fingers. "His workshop is close by; I'll run over and ask him. Wait here!" Sonic immediately zipped off to check in on his buddy and, hopefully, get a clue to Eggman's whereabouts.

"You know he could've at least taken some of us with him." Fox sighed.

"Maybe I'd best report in and see how everyone is doing." Zelda stated as she pulled out her Smash phone.

"Hey Bowser and C. Falcon are pounding on each other." Falco chuckled.

"What? Oh for all that is good and wholesome…" Ike ran over to the two to put a stop to the fighting.

"I'd better call Olimar about our project." Fox said as he pulled out his own Smash Phone.

"What is it you two have been working on anyways?" Falco asked.

"Sorry, top secret this time around." Fox replied as he put the Smash Phone to his ear.

-

Back at the Smash Tower, Olimar was behind a screen in the second basement level using a welding torch to put some pieces of metal together. "Phew… okay, that part's done." Olimar sighed with relief. Suddenly the elevator dinged as the door opened. "Yipe!" Olimar quickly darted out and closed the screen. "Knock first please! Samus!? Snake!?"

"Hello Olimar." Samus sighed. Olimar took note of the sling and bandages Samus was wearing while she used her one good arm to carry a case.

"Hey." Snake said, Olimar also noticed the bandages Snake was wearing.

"What happened to you?" Olimar asked.

"Battled the not-so-jolly green giant." Samus replied sarcastically. She set the case on one of the tables that was under a strange device. She pressed a button on the case, and soon her suit was lying on the table, full of dents and exterior damage showing some of the complex circuitry. Soon the device above the table began bathing a strange light on the suit.

"Wow, someone sure did a real number on it this time… need me to take a look?" Olimar offered. Meanwhile, Snake was dumping all of the adamantium bullets and claw tips into another machine.

"No thanks, the suit's auto-repair function is already at work." Samus said as she walked back towards the elevator, pushed a button and waited on the elevator to return.

"Hey Olimar, how do you get this thing to tell you how hot you need to turn it up to?" Snake asked.

"Hm? Oh you have to…" Before Olimar could finish answering his Smash Phone started ringing. "My phone? Sorry Snake." Olimar answered his phone. "Hello? Fox! Hey it's going well. Just finished up part M. All that's left is to…"

-

Upstairs in Master Hand's room, Blue was alone with Master Hand, showing the security tape Fury showed the Smashers earlier to Master Hand. "What do you make of it?" Blue asked.

"Hmm… I would say cloaking, but then how did a normal camera catch them if it was just simple cloaking?" Master Hand pondered out loud. "Telepathy maybe?"

"Telepathy, I thought that was just mind reading." Blue said.

"More often than not yes, but some telepaths are strong enough to convince minds that their eyes don't see anything different, and other senses." Master Hand said. "Mewtwo had special skills along the lines of that."

"Hm, makes sense I guess." Blue replied. Suddenly the pager in the room started beeping.

"Two calls at once? Hmmm… I'll get the first one." Master Hand pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Master Hand. It's-a me, Mario."

"Mario! Good to hear from you! Have you found Peach yet?" Master Hand asked.

"No, we just-a now arrived at-a the island she-a supposedly went-a to." Mario said. "DK was-a reading the map-a upside down-a…" Mario sighed.

"Oh, alright then. Be careful, if anything the Black Knight said is true it could be dangerous there." Master Hand warned.

"Understood-a." Mario replied before hanging up. Master Hand then pressed the other button.

"Master Hand? What took you so long to answer?" Zelda's voice asked from the other end.

"I'm sorry Zelda, Mario had another report." Master Hand answered. "How goes the search for Dr. Eggman?"

"Not so well, we've searched all of his previous bases and didn't find him, currently Sonic is checking with his friend Tails." Zelda answered.

"You've been searching for that many hours? How are the others handling it?" Master Hand asked.

-

"Hm…" Zelda looked over her shoulder to see Ike pushing apart Bowser and C. Falcon while the two of them tried to swing at each other.

"Would you two knock it off!?" Ike asked, getting incredibly irritated.

"I will report back to you once we've found and apprehended Dr. Eggman." Zelda said, hanging up the phone. "The two of you need to behave!" Zelda raised her voice as one of her palms glowed brightly.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Sonic was holding a yellow fox with two tails and a red echidna with dreadlocks by the wrists as he ran back up. "You wouldn't believe who I found at Tail's… huh?" Sonic looked over to find C. Falcon and Bowser lying on the ground badly burnt. "What happened to them?"

"Never mind them." Zelda sighed while the other smashers just stared at Zelda. "Tails and… Knuckles was it?" Zelda asked.

"Hello." Tails replied.

"Surprised you remembered me, haven't seen each other since the Exams." Knuckles said.

"I suppose Sonic already talked to you?" Zelda asked.

"Yep! When Sonic arrived, Knuckles just finished telling me something you might be interested to hear about." Tails told Zelda.

"What was it?" Zelda asked Knuckles as a few of the other Smashers gathered around.

"I was on Angel Island watching over the Master Emerald as always." Knuckles began. "When I looked out to the horizon, I happened to see a gigantic metal ball lifting up into the sky."

"How big was it?" Falco asked.

"Gigantic. I think a city could fit inside of it." Knuckles said. "Anyways, it kept rising and rising until it went out of sight. I think it may have even gone up into outer space."

"Something giant and metal can get up into outer space?" Ike asked.

"Yes, it's very difficult and costly, but possible." Fox told Ike.

"But here's the most important part." Knuckles said. "As it kept rising, I saw one side of it, and it had a part of it fashioned to look like Eggman's glasses, nose and mustache!" Knuckles said.

"Wait a minute…" Sonic thought for a moment. "No way, he rebuilt the Death Egg!?"

"That's what I thought when Knuckles told me the story." Tails replied.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"The Death Egg is a space station Eggman used as a base for a while. He gave it up after Tails and I trashed it a few times." Sonic said.

"Hey you're forgetting I helped you out that one time!" Knuckles snapped.

"Please, you nearly got it to go back up into space." Sonic sneered.

"Why you…" Knuckles looked about ready to clobber Sonic when Ike stepped between them.

"Look, the point is we know where Eggman is now. How do we get there?" Ike asked.

"Our ships can easily fly in outer space." Fox told Ike.

"So, wait, we're flying into outer space?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Falco said, not even trying to hide the big smile on his face. "Looking forward to it. I'd better get C. Falcon and Bowser up."

"The warp stars can travel up there too right?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, for some reason they seem to have some kind of force field around themselves during flight." Fox said.

"Alright it's settled!" Sonic said. "Come on Tails, Knuckles! Let's go!"

"Wait I'm going too?" Knuckles asked.

"Why not? This time it's your turn to help trash it." Sonic said.

"…" Knuckles looked back over in the direction of Angel Island, looked back over at the ships and shrugged. "Fine, the sooner this gets done and over with the better."

"Hey Tails! Knuckles! You guys are flying in my ship!" C. Falcon shouted from next to the Falcon Flyer.

"…" Bowser, Ike, and Yoshi looked over at C. Falcon and gave a huge sigh.

"Okay." Tails said as he used his two tails as a propeller to fly over towards the Falcon Flyer.

"Pyo…?" Kirby woke up to see everyone getting ready to leave. Kirby just scratched his head trying to figure out what was going on.

A few moments later everyone was in the ships, Sonic and Kirby on the Warp Stars, getting ready for takeoff.

"Could take us a little while to get to the Death Egg, after all we can't be positive where in orbit it is." Fox told everyone over the radio.

"Whose idea was it to stuff a car back here when they had passengers!?" Knuckles voice yelled over the radio.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi groaned.

"Hey! Damage my car and you will be hearing from my lawyer!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Then next time don't bring the car!" Bowser yelled.

"Calm down everyone, we're taking off." Zelda sighed.

"Can we make it?" Lucas' voice asked over the intercom.

"We will." Zelda answered confidently.

"We're coming for you Eggman!" Sonic shouted as the warp stars and the ships rocketed towards the sky.

-

Somewhere high above the atmosphere, Dr. Eggman was sitting behind a circular desk in on the bridge of his own personal space station, the Death Egg. "Ah… so nice to finally have this place rebuilt." Eggman said as he stroked his mustache while reclining in his chair.

"Alert! Alert!" A small robot popped up from the desk and began shouting. "Unidentified flying objects approaching at high speed!" The miniature robot broadcasted.

"What? Impossible." Dr. Eggman pressed a button on his chair, immediately a holographic screen depicting the exterior of the Death Egg appeared, after the view changed a few times, an image of the Arwings, the Falcon Flyer, and two Warp Stars approaching the Death Egg was presented to Dr. Eggman. "What in the world!? Sonic!? The Smash Bros.!? Here!? But it's too soon!" Eggman griped.

"Estimated arrival time is fifteen minutes!" The miniature robot reported.

"Grrrrrr… activate Egg Defense R! If the Smashers want a fight they'll get one!" Dr. Eggman ordered with a clenched fist.

"Be ready for anything!" Zelda told everyone over the intercom. "We won't bring in Dr. Eggman without a fight."

…**Notes…**

The Smashers are zooming in to bring in the Doctor, and get some answers. Read and review!


	10. The Metal

Super Smash Brotherhood

When we last left off, Zelda and her team of Smash Bros. discovered that Dr. Eggman had rebuilt the Death Egg and was stationed in orbit. The Smashers, with Tails and Knuckles in tow, prepare to board the Death Egg and bring in Dr. Eggman.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over licensed content.

…**The Metal…**

As the Smashers approached the Death Egg, numerous objects suddenly emerged from the Death Egg like bees swarming out of the hive. "Incoming!" Fox shouted.

"We'll have to get through to get to the Death Egg." C. Falcon said as he gripped the thruster control tightly.

"Heh…" Falco flew closer to Sonic as he placed a breathing mask over his beak. "Hey Sonic! Catch!" The cockpit suddenly opened.

"!!" Zelda immediately cast Nayru's love over herself as she fell out of the cockpit of Falco's Arwing. "Falco you careless…" Zelda was about to curse.

"Whoa hold up!" Sonic quickly veered towards Zelda and caught her as Falco's cockpit closed back up.

"You guys leave this to me! These guys are small fries!" Falco boasted as all of the jets on his Arwing flared up and sent him rocketing towards the numerous ships.

"That's crazy!" Lucas shouted over the intercom.

"Don't worry, Falco's the best Arwing pilot in Starfox, he can handle it." Fox reassured everyone.

"…" Falco smirked as the Arwing approached the large number of ships. They resembled chrome jets with egg-shaped bodies and fairly long gun barrels underneath the bodies.

"Ha ha! That bird is in over his head! Open fire!" Eggman commanded. All of the ship's cannon barrels all glowed and took aim at Falco. Soon a barrage of laser blasts launched at the Arwing.

"Now you're in for it!" Falco immediately went into a continuous barrel roll that deflected every single laser blast.

"Everyone go for the Death Egg!" Fox commanded as the ships and Warp Stars boosted straight for the massive satellite.

"Ah!" Lucas covered his eyes with his hands as the ships began approaching Eggman's fighters.

"I'll cover you guys!" Falco blasted his way through a number of fighters before firing a red object at the cluster of ships in the way of his teammates.

KABOOM

The bomb went off and immediately obliterated the ships obstructing the Smasher's way.

"Don't let them through!" Eggman commanded. "Grrrr… dispatch Model no. 29!" Eggman yelled.

"You won't be taking these guys down!" Falco shouted at all of the ships as he expertly weaved between laser blasts and shooting down ships to clear the way for the rest of the team.

"Something's incoming! And fast!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Take care of it then!" Bowser yelled.

"What the heck!?" Fox peered ahead.

"What the… another Metal Sonic!?" Sonic asked exasperated. The robot up ahead resembled Sonic, except it only had three, very long spines that extending from the top and sides of its head, all three of which, had jets propelling it through the vacuum of space. It also had clawed hands and glowing red eyes.

"Dang it!" Fox began firing the Arwing's lasers at Rocket Metal Sonic, however the robot expertly weaved out of the way.

"Pyo!" Kirby's warp star zoomed forward. Rocket Metal attempted to fire lasers from its eyes to stop the puffball. Kirby simply opened his mouth and inhaled the laser. After a bright flash of light, Kirby had a metallic visor with a single hot pink lens covering his eyes. "Pyo!" A pink laser fired from the visor and struck Rocket Metal, sending it off-course.

"Out of the way!" Sonic gripped Zelda tightly as his warp star zipped forward; he then twirled around and slammed the underside of the warp star against the metallic adversary.

"…" Rocket Metal shook off the attack and aimed his claws at the passing ships before blue lasers whizzed by Rocket Metal. It turned around to see Falco flying in fast.

"You want a dogfight, you've got one!" Falco said with a confident smirk.

"No! They're going to make it through!" Eggman shouted.

"Wait how are we going to get in?" Zelda asked.

"Those ships had to come out from somewhere." Tails pointed out.

"So that's how we'll get in." Fox finished. "There!" Fox's Arwing turned and rocketed for an opening in the side of the Death Egg.

"Pyo!" The thick metal shutters slowly began closing, threatening to bar the Smashers from entry.

"He's right we need to hurry!" C. Falcon shouted. The warp stars and the ships quickly zoomed forward, racing to beat the shutters before they closed.

"This is why I hate flying…" Knuckles cringed.

"Yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi yelped.

"Can we make it?" Lucas asked.

"Time break!" Sonic's ring glowed brightly, the shutters, the now distant fighters with Falco, and the Smasher's themselves were all slowed down considerably, the shutters even more so. "Let's… go…!" Sonic shouted in slow motion as the warp stars, Fox's Arwing, and, by the skin of its teeth, the Falcon Flyer made it through the shutters.

"Whoa!" All of the Smashers had to hit the brakes immediately to avoid crashing into the far wall of the hangar. After landing the Smashers all got out, stretched and loosened up.

"Geez… this paint job is going to be expensive…" C. Falcon grimaced as he looked at the Falcon Flyer, chunks of paint missing from both the gold and purple parts of the exterior.

"You can worry about that later." Zelda said. The Smashers all walked towards the door and looked at it for a bit. "Everyone come here and grab my hand one at a time." Zelda instructed.

"Why?" Knuckles asked as Lucas stepped forward and took Zelda's hand.

"…" Zelda held Lucas' hand and waved her free hand, and a green ball of light hovered around Lucas before hovering above the hangar. "You'll see. Next." Zelda soon proceeded to do this with each of the Smashers, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, are we going to open the door?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Wait…" Fox said as he pulled out his blaster.

"Huh?" Lucas looked at Fox and Zelda as they stepped to the front.

Ratatatata

"Ah!" Lucas, Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles gasped in surprise when lasers and gunfire came flying out from the door the moment it opened. Zelda created a wall with Nayru's Love that deflected all of the incoming fire, some of it even ricocheting back and destroying some of the egg-shaped robots.

"Hang on!" Fox pulled out a yellow ball, pressed on one of the blue faces of the ball and lobbed it over Zelda's shield as the orb glowed.

KABOOM

Fox's grenade exploded and cleared out the remaining robots. "Okay let's go!" The moment Zelda let her shield down Bowser and Kirby lunged forward. "Hello!" Bowser looked down one side to find more robots incoming while Kirby looked down the other side and saw more. "Gwaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Bowser inhaled and breathed out a large amount of flame.

"Pyo!" Kirby's visor glowed brightly before he fired a massive laser down the other direction to clear out the robots.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah it's clear." Bowser answered as the rest of the Smashers entered the hallway.

"Which way do we go?" Knuckles asked.

"Ah… Smashers…" Eggman's voice echoed over an intercom. "You know, inviting yourself onto other people's bases is rude. But I'm a gracious host, so I'll make sure you're well cared for…" Eggman said menacingly.

"We have questions for you Dr. Eggman, and you will answer them!" Zelda shouted.

"Questions for me? Well I'm sure I'd be happy to answer, if you can even find me! Mua ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed before the microphone cut out.

"Hey wait a minute Egghead!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly a trap door opened up beneath Sonic, Ike, and Bowser.

"Whoa!" The three Smashers shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"Ike!" Before Zelda or anyone could respond, the trap door slammed shut. "Hm… okay, Yoshi, Knuckles, and C. Falcon come with me. Fox take the others down the other hallway, if you find Eggman, capture him." Zelda told everyone.

"Roger. Let's go Lucas, Kirby, Tails!" Fox said as he ran down one hallway.

"Okay." Tails said as he spun his tails and hovered behind Fox.

"Pyo!" Kirby said, quickly following Fox.

"Huh? Hey wait up!" Lucas shouted as he ran after Fox and Kirby while the other three traveled down the opposite hall.

-

"Umph… well that was unpleasant." Ike grunted as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Darn that Egghead!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"Well now what?" Bowser asked. The three Smashers noticed that there were three separate hallways going in different directions.

"We split up; we have to find Dr. Eggman." Ike said.

"Heh, piece of cake, Egghead has yet to stop me." Sonic said. "Catch you guys later." Sonic immediately dashed down the closest hallway.

"Alright, later." Bowser said as he lumbered down the closest hallway to him. Ike silently began running down the only remaining hallway.

-

"Mua ha ha ha ha! The Smashers think they can get to me? Pah! Let's see how they like my new and improved E-Series!" Dr. Eggman reached for a button on his desk that had a large white "E" emblazoned on it. Once Eggman pressed it the button flashed a few times before a computerized voice responded.

"Now releasing the Neo E-Series."

"Say your prayers Smashers!" Eggman chortled.

-

"Geez they just keep coming." Falco said as he kept weaving through the numerous fighters. "Whoa!" Falco's ship got knocked slightly off course as Rocket Metal dashed by and clawed it. Falco nearly crashed into another fighter as a result but swiftly barrel rolled then U-turned in order to fly straight. "Hey you'll get your turn after them!" Falco shouted at Rocket Metal while he continued to shoot down other fighters.

"…" Rocket Metal fired lasers from its eyes while its claws opened up to fire small, heat-seeking, missiles at Falco's Arwing.

"Oh no you don't!" Falco somersaulted and got behind the missiles before resuming with the other fighters. "I told you you'll have to wait your turn!" Falco smirked while the missiles accidentally struck other fighters.

-

"Another fork!" Fox and company skid to a halt when they came to another fork in the hallway. "Kirby and Tails, think you can take the left hallway?" Fox asked.

"Sure thing." Tails said giving a thumbs up.

"Pyo." Kirby nodded before he and Tails headed down the left hallway.

"Okay let's go Lucas." Fox said.

"Um… okay. Whoa!" Before Lucas and Fox even took three steps down the hallway, fairly tall red robots that had more proportionate limbs eyed the two before they took aim with their laser blasters and began firing. "PSI Magnet!" Lucas held a circular barrier in front of him, absorbing the energy blasts.

"Hang on." Fox's blaster began charging. "Here we go!" Fox fired the charged blast at one of the robots, who raised a shield to block it. However the moment it let the shield down Fox leaped at it and kicked its face multiple times.

"…" The other robot turned its laser to fire at Fox, however Fox held up his reflector, activated it, and reflected the laser blasts back at the robot, stunning it for a few seconds.

"Hiyah!" Fox leaped at it with a foot outstretched and smashed its face in with a powerful kick.

"Whoa…" Lucas said, clearly impressed. "Wah!" Suddenly a trap door opened up underneath Lucas.

"Huh?" Fox turned around too late to notice what had happened to Lucas. "Lucas? Whoa!" Fox immediately had to duck laser fire from more red robots. "You want more? Bring it on!" Fox zipped forward, tearing through two robots, before he launched into a crowd clearing melee with swift kicks and blaster shots.

-

"Ha!" Knuckles and C. Falcon sandwiched a hapless egg robot between their punches.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi flutter kicked one until it collapsed before he jumped back and tail whipped a second one multiple times. "Hup!" Yoshi used his tongue to swallow another robot before he spit it back out at two others; he then leaped and ground-pounded another one to bits.

"Ha!" Zelda made one explode in flames before she disappeared in a flash of green light. When the egg robots looked around to try and find her, a slender figure in a tight suit and bandages suddenly appeared above them. "Ha!" Shiek thrust a hand forward and pierced one robot straight through the head.

Ratatatatatatatatatata

"…" Shiek flipped away from the numerous bullets flying at her before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then reappeared in an explosive burst among three robots. "Take this!" Shiek kicked one robot straight into the air, entangled another one in her chain whip, and then slung it into another one.

"Hiiiiiyah!" Knuckles threw one fist forward and zipped through a crowd of robots, blowing all of them away.

"Falcon kick!" C. Falcon blazed through another crowd of robots with a blazing foot stretched forward. After all of the robots were cleared out, Yoshi sniffed the air for a bit.

"Smell anything?" Shiek asked Yoshi.

"Yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi hopped up and down excitedly while pointing down one tunnel.

"Great! Let's go!" C. Falcon said. He and Yoshi immediately dashed forward. "Whoa!"

"Aa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa…!" Yoshi and C. Falcon both fell down yet another trap door.

"Guys!" Knuckles shouted worried. "Well that's just great, now what?" Knuckles asked.

"They can handle themselves, we have to keep moving." Shiek answered.

"Whooooaaaaa!!!" Both Yoshi and C. Falcon kept sliding down a long slide for a long time until the slide suddenly split, sending Yoshi and C. Falcon in two different directions.

-

"Umph!" Bowser was sent staggering back by a kick from a very large, egg shaped robot with a massive hammer. "So you want to play rough? I'll show you rough! Groar!" Bowser lunged forward and slugged the robot, causing it to teeter backwards. "Ha!" Bowser then tackled the robot.

"…" The robot fell onto its back with a massive thud.

"And for the finisher!" Bowser slashed its claws through the top of its head. The head sparked for a few seconds before the robot exploded. "Ha ha!" Bowser laughed. "Now who's next!?" Bowser asked as he stared down the second incoming wave of robots. "Raaaaaaahhh!!" Bowser tucked into his shell and hurtled forward.

-

"Ha!" Elsewhere, Ike was hacking and slashing his way through many colorful robots of various shapes and sizes. "Hm…" Ike looked at the last remaining robot that resembled the one Bowser defeated, but it also had a helmet on its head.

"…" The robot raised its hammer over its head and then slammed the massive hammer down. The robot didn't feel Ike under the hammer. It looked up and noticed Ike's golden sword twirling through the air.

"Aether!" Ike flipped up, grabbed the sword, and then delivered a jumping slash straight down the middle of the robot before Ike delivered a slash during a back-flip. "Hmph."

KABOOM

The robot was defeated while Ike continued on.

-

"…" Eggman was looking at all of the camera screens showing the Smashers fighting through all of his robots, his cheek resting on his right hand as though he were bored. "Honestly, do they know how much time I invest into building all of these? Oh well…" Eggman then eyed the one screen displaying Sonic. Sonic was running through the corridors of the Death Egg at top speed, simply bowling over any robots that got in his way. "Your little friends can't beat all of the new E-Series… heh heh heh…"

-

"Aaaaahhhh…! Oof!" Lucas finally landed on the ground after a fairly long fall. "Huh? Where am I?" Lucas was in a room that had windows showing outer space outside, and he was sitting in the center of what looked like a boxing ring, without the side ropes.

"Target sighted…"

"Huh? Ah!" Lucas yelped when he saw a bipedal robot that was red with a white stripe going down its center, a yellow head, red eyes, a machine gun in place of its right hand, a shoulder-mounted bazooka over its left shoulder, and the lowercase letter for gamma on its left shoulder.

"Ah, the little psychic boy," Eggman's voice said over the microphone. "I do hope you can keep E-102 Gamma Mk II occupied, mua ha ha ha ha ha!"

-

"Yoshi?" Yoshi found himself in a circular room that had unusually smooth walls and floors. "Hup!" Yoshi immediately jumped to the side when a number of silver spikes nearly struck him from above. "Grrrrr…" Yoshi looked at the ceiling and growled.

"…" There was a robot that resembled Sonic, except this one was entirely silver in color, had sharp claws, sharp spikes on its forearms and shins, and red eyes that leered at Yoshi.

-

"Whoa!" C. Falcon landed on his feet in the middle of room that had a square portion in the center outlined. Metal posts suddenly rose from the four corners of the square and an electric fence formed, boxing C. Falcon inside. "What? Thinking of keeping me locked up in here?" C. Falcon asked.

"On the contrary…" Eggman's voice replied over the intercom. Soon a robot that greatly resembled Knuckles landed in the makeshift ring with C. Falcon. "I was hoping for a little sport." Eggman finished as Metal Knuckles threw a few punches at the air.

"Heh okay." C. Falcon struck a fighting pose. "Come on!"

-

"Hm? Now where am I?" Ike asked out loud.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Bowser asked. The two stood silent for a moment before they turned to look at each other.

"How did you get here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Ah, this works well." Eggman's voice echoed over the intercom. "Now it's two for two." Two robots descended from above and hovered in place. They both had shielded arms that ended in two-pronged claws, cannon barrels beneath the claws, and yellow heads with red eyes and white stripes going down their torsos. The only differences between them were that one was yellow and the other was blue. The yellow one had the lowercase letter for epsilon on its left shoulder while the blue one had the lowercase letter for delta on its left shoulder.

"Hmph, shall we?" Ike said as he took a fighting stance.

"Let's trash them…" Bowser snarled.

…**Notes…**

The invasion of the Death Egg has begun, and the Neo E-Series robots threaten to put a stop to this advance. Find out what happens next chapter! Until then, review!


End file.
